Take Over, The Break's Over
by sumplan182
Summary: Sequel to "Soul Punks". Patrick StumpxOC little bitta someone specialxOC, don't wanna spoil it! Patrick and Courtney tried their luck but it didn't quite pan out. Their story isn't quite done yet. What happens when Patrick wants another shot? New town, old friends, new challenges. Plus, what will the band's new found success bring?
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

Courtney *POV*

CRASH

I spun around quick, "What the hell was that?" I yelled.

"No-nothing!" Pete yelled from the next room.

I shut my eyes and shook my head, boys. I got up from my comfy seat on the couch where I was watching Wayne's World. As I left the room that riff started playing, "Wayne's World! Party Time! Excellent!" It made me smile.

So long time no see? Alright so let me catch you up. We all graduated high school, even Pete. The guys got some attention from some big time producer and had to move to Chicago. They put out a small album called "Evening Out With Your Girlfriend" so I'm pretty proud of them. Since they had to move I thought, what the heck, I'll go to college in Chicago and keep the gang together. So we all uprooted drove into town. We bought a 3 room apartment with 2 bathrooms. Of course I get my own bathroom, didn't take much arguing, all I had to say was tampons and they surrendered. We moved in yesterday, but the guy's still had some unpacking to do.

Oh, yeah. I almost forgot, relationships! Fun. Not. Let's see, Emma and Pete are gonna try a long distance relationship since she couldn't come to Chicago. She got accepted into a cosmitics college some where, I don't know. Not long after prom Allie broke Patrick's heart, again. It didn't hurt him as much this time though, I think he was kinda expecting it. As for me, I almost had a thing with Frank, but he moved back to New Jersey halfway through senior year. Andy had a summer fling with a cute girl from Europe and Joe, well, he's Joe. All Joe needs is Joe.

I know that was a lot to take in so I'll summarize. I'm single, Joe's single, Patrick's single, Andy's single, but also not a virgin, and Pete's got a computer girl.

I walked into the room and saw cords scattered across the floor and a broke lamp. "Pete! What'd you do!" I said putting my hands on my head.

He shrugged, "I dropped a box of our speaker cords and broke our lamp. I thought you would have gathered that by the remnince of the lamp and cords on the floor."

"I don't need the sass, you're cleaning this up," I said handing him a brush, "And buying a new lamp!"

"Oh and the guys might need your help down stairs," he said bent over picking up his mess.

"Alright," I walked out the apartment door and down to the lobby. I found Andy talking on the phone to someone, I waved but he motioned away. Well then.

"Hey guys, Pete said you needed help."

"What else is new?" Joe said jumping down from the moving truck.

"Haha, I think he ment like moving things. Where's Patrick?" I said scanning the scene.

"Inside the truck, he spilt a box of your stuff just now. He's been picking it up for a while now. I'd go make sure he isn't sniffing your underwear or anything," Joe said with a childish smile.

I hit him on the back of the head, "You're a sick one Trohman!"

He continued on inside carrying a few boxes up and I climbed into the back of the truck. Just as Joe said, Patrick was kneeling on the floor puting things back into a box labeled "Courtney's Stuff".

"Whattcha got there Trick?"

His head shot towards me, he must not have heard me. His eyes were as wide as scaucers and his face began to flush. Right as his eyes met mine the glanced back at the box. "Uhh, I-I didn't uhh," he cleared his throat, "Joe dropped your stuff."

I smirked, "That's not what Joe told me. Nice try Patrick."

"Owch, you used my full name, I'm in trouble," he said putting a hand on his chest.

I laughed an knelt beside him helping him put things back in the box. "What's with you guy's and dropping things? Right now you guys are two for four, Pete dropped a box too and broke a lamp."

He laughed, "At least I didn't break anything," he paused, "I hope."

"Nah, everything seems to be intact."

"Hey you still have this?" he said holding up an old scrapbook made of faded color construction paper and crayon.

I smiled as I took it from his hand, "Oh my gosh, how old is this thing? Almost twenty years? Damn, we are old."

I was an old project from when we were in kindergarten, when we first met. We were suposed to choose your best friend and make a little scrapbook about eachother. He scooted closer as I turned the front cover. On the front page we both signed our name in crayon.

"Ooo, pink crayon Patrick? How manly," I said laughing.

"Hey! I was like five. I didn't point out your terribly drawn butterfly over here," he said pointing to the page.

I just laughed and turned to the next page, it was about stuff we would like to do. "Let's see, watch TV, play on my drumset, and play with my ninja turtles. You haven't changed a bit!" I said poking him.

He giggled, "Hey what about you! Watch TV, eat chicken dinosaurs, and dress up Spike. Why did I even hang out with you?" he said poking me back.

I scoffed, "Rest in peace Spike, you were a good dog," I said kissing my hand and raising it in the air, "Hey, I was the coolest friend you had! Oh wait, I was the only friend you had," I said laughing.

"Oh now you're asking for it!" he said throwing one of my stuffed animals at me.

I caught it and threw it back, missing, "Let's just get back to the book! Thank you." I opened back up to the page we were at and smiled, "Awww, look you tried to draw a ninja turtle," I said pointing to a green figure on the page.

He shied away a little bit, "That's me playing the drums," he mummbled.

Another wave of laughter hit me and I couldn't stop giggling. Patrick just glared at me as I was rolling on the floor. He grabbed the scrapbook from me and flipped the page. "I totally forgot about this page," he said softly with a gentle smile on his face.

I whiped a tear away from my eye and leaned in to look, it was a paragraph about what we liked about eachother. Patrick read mine about him outloud, "I like Patrick because he is the nicest boy in school. He always plays with me during recess and he always shares his snack with me when my mommy forgets to pack mine. When Tara pushed me down on the playground Patrick helped me get a bandaid and hugged me." We both shared a big grin on our faces as Patrick finished the paragraph. He let out a chuckle, "You know I never really did read this," he said looking at me through his glasses, "Thank you."

I gave him a playful shove, "Aww stop it, you're gonna make me blush."

"If I do remember correctly, my paragraph about you will make you sooo horny. You'll just HAVE to have me," he said giggling.

I laughed, "Five-year-old Patrick did have a way with words," I said sarcastically. "Here! I wanna read it!" I said taking the book from Patrick. I cleared my throat and began reading, "I love Courtney because she is my bestest friend. We even have nicknames, I'm Beanie cause I'm the smallest in class and she is Fruity cause her hair always smells like fruits. She is the only girl who isn't mean to me. I like her because she like all the cartoons I do and she is funny. When we get older we are gonna get married and have ten kids."

I couldn't help but giggle at the last part. I looked over at Patrick who was beet red. He was looking away and adjusting his trucker hat. "Uhhh, well..." he said awkwardly.

"Aww don't worry Pattycakes! I think it's sweet," I said turning the page. "Well it looks like we both had the same idea, here's us playing house," I said pointing to a picture of the two of us.

We were dressed in clothing that was way too big for us, it almost looked like we would disappear in the clothes. I was wearing a pink dress and Patrick was wearing a brown trench coat and a dark brown fedora. I was holding a baby doll wrapped in a blanket and he had his arm around me. It looks like we were standing infront of a play kitchen.

Patrick let out a chuckle, "Look how cute we look. What happened?"

I gasped, "I still think we look good. Here," I reached into a nearby box and pulled out an old polorid camera. I leaned closer to Patrick and put his arm around my shoulders, like in the picture. "Cheese!"

CLICK

The flash went off and the gears on the inside began to turn. The camera spit out the picture and I waved it around in the air as it developed.

"There," I placed it on the page right next to the old one.

We just stared at it for awhile in scilence. We studied the pictutres side by side. So much had changed, yet so much has stayed the same. Patrick had a hand on his chin, and I tilted my head and squinted my eyes. We had been through so much since that first picture was taken and Patrick was still right here next to me. The thought made me smile.

"It's been so long, I can't believe we're moving in together. In a way," Patrick said breaking the scilence, like he was reading my mind.

"Yeah," I said softly.

"Hey! You guys still haven't finished picking all that junk up?"

Joe and Andy were standing at the opening of the truck. I quickly closed the book and threw it back into the box. "Uhh yeah, sorry."

"Whatever, just hurry up and take the rest of the boxes up." Joe said kinda moody as he picked up another box.

"Alright princess, jeezz," I said picking up a box. "You alright there Trick? Or do you need Andy to get the other end?" I said smirking.

"Ha-ha," Patrick said glaring. "Whatever, don't trip on your way up, Fruity," he said putting emphisis on my stupid old nickname.

I could feel myself turning red and Andy was giving me a weird look. I just ducked my head and quickly followed Patrick and Joe up the stairs back to the apartment.

* * *

Hey guys! Oh my gosh I'm back! Who missed me? So how we liking the new story? I thought I should kick it off with a really cute scene. So "Dance, Dance" the Patrick Stump one shot is up on , just gonna put that out there. Just search "My Boyfriend's a Rockstar, How Bout Your's?". Shameless plug over, I really hope you like the new story! Anywhore... Thnks Fr Rdng!


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Courtney *POV*

Once everything was set up we all dropped onto the sofa and watched TV. We didn't really have that much furniture in the first place, so that helped. Our table was made out of cinderblocks and plywood and our chairs were fold out chairs we found in the back of some out door theatre.

"Ugh, I'm hungry. What do we have to eat?" Joe whined.

"I saw a pizza joint on the way here," Andy said flipping the channel.

"When? I didn't see one?" I asked hanging upside down on the couch.

"When you were alseep, using Pete's crotch as a pillow," Andy said sarcastically.

"Sorry Pete," I said looking over at him who was slotched in a chair.

He waved it off, "It's alright, really. Not gonna lie, turned me on a little," he said with a smirk.

I made a stink face and threw a pillow at him, "Ew, boo!" I could feel myself turning red.

He just laughed, "I see why you had an eye on her now Pat," giving Patrick a little nudge.

Patrick just glared at him and turned back to the TV. "Anyway, I could go for some pizza," he said desparate to change the subject.

"I second that motion!" Joe said bouncing up.

"I guess we're having pizza. Someone help me up," I said stretching out my arms. Andy rolled his eyes and yanked me up, almost sending me across the room. "Hey! Easy!"

Pete laughed, "You almost flung her out the window!"

"Yeah, almost," Andy said grabbing the keys to the van, "Let's go!"

We arrived at the pizza place and shuffled out of the van. It looked nice, dark brick walls and neon signs in the window. I opened the large green doors and I was hit with the smell of freshly baked pizza and beer from the tap. The place was pretty packed as I scanned the room, it seemed to be more of a family place than a bar. Kids were running around and hiding under tables.

"Looks like you'll fit in just right Pete," Joe said slapping Pete on the back.

"Fuck off," Pete said laughing, giving Joe a shove.

"Hey! Language! There's kids here!" A familiar voice called.

"Stella!" we all yelled.

She waltzed up to the front of the restaurant in a red and white striped uniform. She had a red headband on with a pizza slice on, keeping her curly brown hair back. With a matching red apron and white nurse shoes she looked like she belonged in a bad sitcom.

"Well, it must be fate! You kids are in town too?" Stella said hugging each one of us.

"Yeah, we got signed so we had to move into town," Patrick said with a proud smile.

"You're quartet worked! Oh I'm so proud of you chickadees! I remember when you all came in ordering chocolate shakes and french fries! How long ago was that?" She asked.

"Haha, too long ago. Thanks for letting us destroy your dinner Stella," I said.

"It was no problem honey. I enjoyed your company, you made me feel like I was 20 again!" she said doing a little twirl, with a dreamy look in her eyes. "Why don't I get you a seat, come on," she said motioning is to follow her.

She sat us at a booth in the back away from the kids and handed us menus, "Can we just take a pepperoni pizza?" I asked.

"Why sure honey, lemme guess cokes all around?" she said scribbling on her note pad.

"You know it," Pete said smirking.

"On the house, it's like I'm back at that dingy little dinner again," she said smiling and turning away.

"You got any quarters?" I said grabing Patrick's arm.

He laughed, "Why?"

"They have metal slug! That's like my favorite arcade game ever! You of all people should know that Trick."

He laughed again, "Fine, let's go play," he said sliding out of the booth.

"Yay!" I exclaimed as I hopped out of the booth and ran over to the arcade.

He caught up and shoved his hand in his pocket. He stood there for a moment digging through his pocket until he produced two quarters. He smiled as he inserted them into the machine and we picked our characters.

"I hope you've gotten better, cause I don't wanna have to save your ass like old times," I said smirking.

"Oh please if I remember, you were the one piggy backing on me," he said scoffing and pressing start.

* * *

"Fuck!" I said frustrated. I slammed my fist down on the game and blew a strand out of my face.

Patrick patted me on the back, "It's alright, you're probably just a little rusty," he said, his smile dripping with sarcasm.

"Whatever, I'm hungry," I said swating his hand away and walking back to the booth.

The other guys saw me approching and started laughing. "Awww what happened princess?" Andy said lauging.

"Yeah, you too Courtney you look mad," Joe said.

"Haha funny. At least I'm not the one with the disco queen afro," Patrick spat back at Joe.

Pete laughed even harder now, "Oohhh! Shots fired! You gonna take that from him Joey?" he said holding his stomach. Joe just slouched in his seat with his arms crossed. He looked like a kid who just got told he couldn't have candy.

We watched the TV and talked about stupid stuff until Stella brought the pizza over. She set it down and I could already smell how good it was. The guys didn't waste much time clawing for a slice.

"Oh my god, this is... delicious!" Pete said with a mouth full of pizza dough and cheese.

"It's Chicago style, deep dish is what they call it. Never tried it before, once I got my hands on a slice, oh, my knees went weak!" Stella said waving her hands in the air.

She left to take care of another coustomer while we finished up our dinner. It wasn't long before the tray was empty and we were all lounging around the booth.

"So what are you gonna do while we're out becoming rich and famous?" Joe said picking at his teeth.

"Hmmm, I was thinking about taking photography classes in college," I said.

"Maybe one day we'll hire you for a photoshoot," Patrick said smiling.

"Yeah, if you can afford me. I'm gonna be the best photographer in the biz," I said, sounding cocky.

They laughed, "Alright Courtney Powers, we'll see," Andy said. (Austin Powers refrence, for all you kids out there)

We paid and thanked Stella for the pizza and free drinks. She sent us home with another pizza for tomorrow, since we had just moved in town and had no kitchen really. We got home and all went along with our usual routine. I just flopped onto my bed and check my phone. I had gotten a text while I was out. It was from Frank.

Hey, so hows chicago? send me a pic of ur apartment!

Its cool i guess... havent really seen the whole town. but OMg the pizza here is amazballs!

so ive heard. how are the guys and their band thing goin. last time i heard they were already getting a record deal?

yeah, well no. they just got signed to do one little album. they are still pretty small om the music scene.

yeah my band has been taking off too, not to braaggggg

haha XD so wats ur guys name?

my chemical romace

wow thats sick! howd you come up with that?

mikes did, i think he saw some book with it on it

nice, so hows gerard?

he'll be pretty happy u asked. he talks about u a lot

he does?!

yeah, dont know y ur so surprised. he made it pretty clear he liked u

yeah but... wow still?

yep, anyway gotta go different time zones and things bye!

I put my phone back on a pile of boxes acting as my temporary nightstand. As I rested my head on my pillow I couldn't stop thinking about what Frank had said. Gerard still talked about me? The thought made my smile grown and my heart feel fuzzy. I closed my eyes and fell asleep with the image of Gerard and I back at the park.

* * *

Hey guys! Yeah sorry this chapter took so long to get out, I was having trouble setting up the story and getting the ball rolling. That's why this chapter pretty much sucks, it's just a filler getting everything ready for all the juicy stuff. I promise the story will get better, just bare with me here. Anywhore... Thnks Fr Rdng!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Courtney *POV*

"YOU SUCK!"

I shot up in bed when I heard someone yelling. For a short moment I almost freaked out, it was the first time I woke up in my new room. I put my hand to my head and got out from under the covers.

"MOTHERFUUHH!"

I swung my bedroom door open and marched into the livingroom. When I got there I found Joe and Pete playing mariokart on the TV. Joe must have been winning because Pete looked like he was about to throw his controller at the wall.

"Woooo!" Joe screamed, on the screen donkey kong crossed the finish line.

I let out I groan and stood there with my head in my hand. Then I heard someone come up and stand next to me. It was Patrick, he looked like crap. He had bags under his eyes, his hair was standing in every direction, and he looked pissed. He growled when he saw Pete and Joe wrestling over who gets to choose the next coarse.

"Hey!" he yelled. Pete and Joe froze, his thunderous voice even made me jump. "Do you know what time it is?!"

"It's like 9," Pete said.

Patrick turned bright red and looked like he was about to explode. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "Will you guys just keep it down, I don't feel so great. Just please, please, shut up," he mummbled and trudged back to him and Joe's room.

"Alright," Joe called, but Patrick just waved his arm and slammed the door.

"What's his deal?" Pete asked.

I shook my head, "How should I know, thanks for waking me up though," I said sarcastically.

"No problem, hey could you make some pancakes?" Joe asked with his eyes glued to the TV screen.

"I would love to," I said in a sweet voice. "Too bad no one set up the fucking kitchen!" I said through clenched teeth.

"What? We had to set up and break in the SNES," Pete said, seemingly hypnotized by the TV.

"Do you want to get punched in the face?"

"You too? Why is everyone so crabby this morning?" Pete said.

"Hmmm let's see, you woke me up, ask me to make food, when you haven't even set up the kitchen, oh yeah! And you don't even ask me if I wanted to play mariokart!" I screamed.

There was a moment of silence, then from behind me a door slamed open. I spun around and saw Patrick storming out of his room furious. "I told you guys to be quiet!" he yelled walking towards me.

I took in a sharp breath as he picked me up by the waist and threw me over his shoulder. "What the fuck?!" I asked in shock. He turned around and walked back into the hallway.

Andy was just getting out of the shower as Patrick passed him, "What the," he asked confused as he dried off his hair with a towel.

Patrick ignored him and went striaght to my room. He threw me down on the bed, "Woah-umph! W-well at least buy me dinner first!" I stuttered, trying to make this situation lighter. To be honest, I was a little scared of what he was going to do next. I had never seen him like this before.

He just stood there breathing heavily staring at me. My eyes were the size of baseballs, I peeked past him and saw the other guys in the door way. They all watched with their mouths wide open. Like I said, it was not like Patrick to do something so... like this.

His glare softened and he looked harmless again, "Just, be quiet," he said looking down. He turned around and ducked out of my room.

We all stood dumbfounded, "What was that?!" Pete whispered.

"I don't think Patrick is a morning person..." Andy said softly.

I just nodded slowly, still in shock of what just happened. "Let's never make noise in the morning again."

"Yeah," the guys said in unison.

* * *

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself in an old blue towel. I put my hair up in another towel and wiped down the foggy mirror. I took a quick look over and grabbed my brush. I reached for the doorknob and froze with the realization that one of the guys could be behind the door, and I was about to step outside, in only a towel.

With a new found caution, I slowly opened the door just a crack and peaked my head out. I mapped out the best route to my room, which was across the livingroom. Pete and Joe were still playing the SNES and Andy was sitting at our make shift table drinking coffee. I took a deep breath and step out of the bathroom and close the door behind me.

Just as I was about to make a break for my room, Joe bounced to his feet. "I'm gonna grab some munchables, be right back."

I backed into the hallway again and my back met a soft coushiony something. A set of hands caught my sides. I froze and immediatly tesned up. I slowly turned around and saw Patrick blinking hard behind his glasses. I don't think he noticed I was just wearing a towel.

"Hey Courtney, what? Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked yawning. He glanced down, took a double-take, and turned red. He quickly removed his hands, but as he did my towel fell. I screamed and covered my mouth. I quickly bent down and grabbed my towel and held it infront of me.

"Uhh-uhh, I uhhh. You-" he said looking away. "Do you need a shirt or..." he stuttered holding his hand up to cover me.

"Yes please," I squeaked.

He sped back into his room and brought back a big t shirt and a pair of boxers. He threw them at me and I slipped back into the bathroom. I put my back on the door and let out a deep sigh. Well that was awkward. I changed into the clothes and went back outside.

"Hey Andy! Sam is calling from the bar!" Joe yelled from the kitchen.

"Tell him to fuck off!" Andy yelled back. He was sitting on the couch watching TV with Pete and Patrick.

"Well no need to be nude- I mean rude! No need to be rude!" Patrick corrected himself. He glanced at me and then at the floor, his face as red as a tomato.

"Did you say? Never mind, I don't wanna know," Pete said shaking his head.

I speed walked striaght into my room and flopped on my bed. I'm never coming out of my room again.

* * *

The rest of the day I spent unpacking my last boxes and sending texts back and forth with Frank. He kept asking for a pic of the apartment so I sent him a few. He seemed really adament about them. It was about 3 when I heard a knocking on my door.

"Hey, we've got a gig tonight. You wanna tag along and be our groupie?" Pete asked from the other side of my bedroom door.

"Already? Hmm, I don't know."

"Come oonnnnnnn! You've been in there all day. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I think I'll sit this one out; find a college maybe?" I said.

"Fine. We'll bring you back a beer or something."

A couple of hours had pasted and I was sitting on the couch in my pjs watching X Men. It was raining pretty hard outside, I could hear the droplets crashing against the windows. At the moment, I was trying to catch as many cheerios in my mouth as possible. Thinking of what mutation I would want the door bell rang. That's odd. We don't know anyone in Chicago. The guys have a key, why would they use the door bell?

Confused, I got up and walked to the door. I looked through the peep hole to try and see who was there, but it was too dark. All I could make out was a tall and skinny silhouette standing infront of the door.

Hesitantly I opened the door and gasped. It was him, his long dark hair stuck to his face from the rain, his deep dark brown eyes staring me in the face, and that playful smirk across his face. It was Gerard. "Gerard? W-what are you-"

I was cut short as his lips crashed against mine. He held me close, his hands squeezing my arms. I didn't resist as he slipped his hot tounge into my mouth. Water from his hair dripped onto my face as we stood there. He push his hips closer to mine as he changed to angle of his face and deepen the kiss. He finally pulled away, still wearing that famous smirk.

"Well hey there sugar."

* * *

Hey guys! Woo, finally got this one out. Sorry it's been taking me so long to post lately. I've run into a little bit of writers block. Once I get the ball rolling I should be good though. Don't worry, I will not abandon this story until it is finished. So how did we like the chapter? Hmmm? Little aggressive Patrick, we like? Just never wake a sleeping Patrick. Comment! Tell me what you think! Anywhore... Thnks Fr Rdng!


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Courtney *POV*

"Well hey there sugar," he said with a smirk across his face.

Gerard was holding me in his arms, drenched from the rain. The only light was coming from the full moon and the TV across the room. He showed up at my apartment so sudden, I hadn't seen him in such a long time, and now I'm so close to him. I stood there in his arms in shock, it was like a dream. My eyes were wide, as well as my mouth.

He let out a giggle, "What? No hello Gerard? It's soo nice to see you after 3, almost 4 years apart?" he said, sarcasm dripping from that smirk he wore so well.

All I could do was let out a breath, "How- how did you find me? What are you doing here? I mean- not that I don't want you here, cause I do. Wait, that came out wrong," I said breaking from Gerard's grip and looking down.

He just laughed, "When did you become so articulate? If you must know, Frankie tracked you down for me," he said with a knowing gaze. He walked around the apartment, taking in every little detail. "You didn't find it weird that he asked for a photo of your apartment?"

"Uhh well yeah, I did. I just thought he wanted to see how nice it was," I said shrugging.

He stopped infront of the hallway, "This is a pretty spacious apartment. Why do you need so much space?" he asked, tilting his head.

"Oh, Frank didn't tell you?" His eyebrow arched in confusion, he didn't know I'm living with-

Just then the door opened and Gerard's head shot around. Patrick stepped in carrying his guitar, "Hey Courtney! The guys are still at the bar, I caught a cab hom-" then his eyes met Gerard's. "Oh shit," he whispered, "Wha-what are you doing here?" he asked, a mixture of annoyance and fear in his voice.

"You're living with THIS asshole!" Gerard's angry voice echoed. He marched up to me, "Please tell me you haven't started dating this jerk again," he said in a softer voice.

"N-no I'm not-"

"Then why is he here?!" he asked hysterically.

I glanced at Patrick who was watching, he was getting angry. "I'm right here! I can hear you! And guess what bonehead, I live with her," Patrick said with pride, he knew Gerard wouldn't like that.

Gerard spun around, I could see his jaw clentching. He started towards Patrick but I ran and got in the middle. "Woah Gerard take it easy! Lots of things have happened since you've been gone! We're cool now!" I yelled holding the two apart.

"I don't care if he saved a bus full of orphans! He still hurt you," Gerard said, his voice getting softer as he spoke

I let out a sigh, "Gerard, that was a long time ago. I've forgiven him, he's my friend now. You should too. Please, for me."

He stepped back still glaring at Patrick, who was glaring back. "Fine," he mummbled, "but only for you."

I let out a sigh of relif, then there was a moment of silence. The atmosphere was so thick in the room you could cut it with a butter knife. Then Gerard cleared his throat, "Well, I guess we'd better be going."

Patrick rised a brow, "We'd?"

Just as he spoke Gerard grabbed my hand and started running out the door. I managed to grab my coat hanging near the door before I was dragged away. I could hear Patrick yelling from behind us and as I looked back I could see him in the doorway.

Gerard laughed as we ran through the rain, hand in hand. A giggle escaped my mouth, a surge of happiness and adrenaline raced to my head. We ran until we couldn't run anymore and ended up at a little convenient store. Laughing and still holding hands, we entered the store to get away from the rain.

Gerard smiled at me, "Hungry?"

"I could go for a Milky Way," I said slipping my coat on.

"Alright, it's on me."

We wondered down the isles doing stupid stuff and slipping from the rain. It took me about ten minutes just to pick out a chocolate bar. Laughing, we passed by a rack of trucker hats. I stopped and grabbed one and put it on. It said "Feel My Steel" with a picture of a truck next to it.

Gerard laughed and grabbed one off the too. His said "Up All Night" with a coffee on it. We laughed trying on all the stupid hats.

"Oh this one is terrible!" I said putting on one that said "I Don't Get Drunk, I Get Awesome in neon colors.

Gerard was red from laughter, "Ohh yeah that is bad."

His mouth curled into a smirk again and he gazed at me with feverish eyes. He slowly inched closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I put my arms around his neck and he leaned the brim of his hat against my forehead. I giggled as he tried to kiss me, pretending that the hat was in the way.

I pushed him away giggling and noticed what his hat said. "Wine 'em Dine 'em Sixty-Nine 'em". That was the hat the creepy douche wore in Dumb and Dumber! When I saw it I reached for it and took it off his head. Patrick took me to that movie when it first came out. They wouldn't let us in because they thought we were too young, so we snuck in. The thought brought a smile to my face.

"This would be perfect for Patrick!" I said excited.

I looked back up at Gerard who was frowning a little. He let out a sigh and walked past me to the cash register. I watched him confused, what was that all about? I walked up next to him and placed the hat on the counter. He let out another sigh and handed the cashier a twenty.

"Will that be it?" the old man asked.

"I'll take a pack of cigarettes," Gerard said pointing behind the counter.

"You smoke?" I asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" he asked with some sass, taking his change and his cigarettes from the old man. He walked back outside.

"Your boyfriend is a little moody ain't he. He looks like he needs that smoke," the cashier said with a chuckle.

"Oh, he isn't-"

"You might wanna go talk to him," he said pointing outside.

Through the windows Gerard was angrily unwrapping his pack of cigarettes and throwing the trash on the ground. He kicked the wall and leaned up against it. He brought the cigarette up to his lips and searched though his pockets.

I turned to the old man behind the counter, he took out a lighter from his pocket and held it out for me, "He'll probably need this," he said smiling.

"Thanks," I said taking it and the things Gerard had bought for me.

Slowly I walked back outside, it was still raining pretty hard. I walked up to Gerard who was still furiously searching all his pockets. He was cursing under his breath when I leaned up against the wall next to him. I offered him the lighter and he took it and mummbled a thank you.

I watched him as he took a drag of the cigarette and released the smoke through his nose. We stood there in silence for a while under the awning of the convenient store. Then Gerard spoke up.

"Listen, I'm sorry I threw a little temper tantrum in there," he said looking down at the ground.

"It's alright, really."

"It's just- it really pisses me off to see that you still love that guy," he said blowing another cloud of smoke. "I thought- I thought we were having like... a moment in there. Then you fucking bring that ass hat up," he said looking down.

I scoffed, "Wh-what! I promise you I don't have feelings for Patrick," I said chuckling.

"Oh bullshit!" Gerard yelled turning towards me, "He's always on your mind, that's why he popped into your head so easily!"

I shrunk a little, Gerard was getting pretty angry. I don't have feelings for Patrick, I can't. We tried it, it didn't work. I shook my head, "No I really don't Gee," I said softly putting a hand on Gerard's arm.

He took another drag of his smoke and shook my hand off. Blowing smoke, he glanced down at the ground and then at me. "I don't believe it."

"Well believe it. After you left, we did start to date again," I said hesitantly. I could see Gerard's face twitch. "But we broke up again, I broke it off. Things between him and me are best left as friends."

He looked at me with puppy-dog eyes, "Alright. Let's get you home," he said putting an arm around my shoulder and giving me a soft smile. Although he smiled on the outside, I still think he was a little bothered on the inside.

The whole walk back to my apartment was quiet. Neither of us spoke we just kept on walking through the what seemed like never ending rain. When we reached my apartment Gerard gave me a kiss good-bye and left. I watched him as he walked away, tugging on the collar of his leather jacket, covering his face from the rain.

* * *

Hey guys! Hope you liked the chapter! Not much really to talk about... Soooo please comment and subscribe to the story! Sorry, did that come off strong? Im's sorry.. Anywhore... Thnks Fr Rdng!


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

*Courtney POV*

I walked back into the apartment with a smile on my face. I threw my keys into our key bowl and put all my stuff on the table. I called out for Patrick but he didn't answer. So I walked into the living room and found him sitting on the couch watching TV.

I dropped on the couch next to him but he still didn't acknowledge me. "Hey Patrick, whattcha watching?" I asked.

I looked over at him, he just kept his eyes on the TV. I arched an eyebrow, "Are you giving me the silent treatment?" Still no answer. So I moved closer and poked his arm, "Paaaaaaatrick. Paaaaaaaatrick. You can't ignore me!" Still no answer. I sighed, "Alright, just remember you made me do this," I said putting my hands on my sides.

This got his attention, he turned his head to look at me, he had a confused look on his face. I pounced on him, putting my hands on his side tickling him. He burst out laugh and tried to push me off, giving me little girly slaps.

"A-Alright! S-stop it! Ahaha!" he said inbetween giggles.

"First tell me why you are trying to give me the silent treatment!" I said still tickling him.

"B-becasue o-of-f HIM!" he said.

My smile slowly faded, I'm stupid. I let out a sigh and climbed off him. "You too... God why do you hate each other so much?" I said quietly.

He sat up, "Well, he's a dick for starters. We just never got along I guess." He started sniffing the air, then moved closer to me and sniffed my hair. "Where you smoking?! You know how terrible that is for you!" he yelled in shock.

"What? Oh, no, Gerard was."

"He smokes? God he is the worst type of people. I don't see why you hang out with him. I mean, I came home early just to be blown off so you could hang out with that creep," he said crossing his arms.

"Just because you don't like him doesn't mean I can't hang out with him! And it's not like we had plans or something! You being alone cause you came back early was all on you. You can't pin that on me!" I was beginning to get a little angry.

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't realize that I had to make plans to see my best friend! So when is your scedule clear, I was hoping we could go see a movie sometime," he said sarcasticlly.

"You're being a dick Patrick," I said quietly, tears threatening to fall.

"Oh I'M beinng a dick! Why don't you go talk to Gerard about it! He knows a lot about being a dick!" he yelled, getting up and walking towards his room.

I just watched him through narrowed eyes as he slammed the door behind him. Once he was gone I started to cry, I couldn't let him see me. I brought my knees to my chest and buried my face in my knees. Why was he acting so hormonal all of the sudden? Jeez, I know he doesn't like Gerard but this is so out of character of Patrick.

I just watched what ever was on TV to calm myself down and try to forget about him. But it seemed like everything on was about a couple fighting or making up. Even one about a dog who was upset because his owner found a girl and stopped spending time with him. I gave up and turned off the TV. I looked down and saw the hat I had asked Gerard to but for me. That was a little selfish of me. I picked it up and walked over to Patrick's room and knocked.

"House keeping," I said to his door in my best high pitched mexican maid voice. There was answer.

"House keeping," I repeated.

"Go away," he grumbled.

I knocked again, "You need fresh towels?"

"Stop it." he yelled from the other side. I could hear a small smile in his voice.

"You need me suck you off?" I laughed when I heard him get out of bed and open the door.

"What do you want?" he asked leaning his head on the door, trying to hide his smile.

"You need me suck you off?"

He giggled, "Really."

"I made Gerard buy you this at the mini mart. I saw it and I thouht of you," I said smiling holding the trucker hat out to him.

He took it and read it out loud, "Wine 'em Dine 'em Sixty-Nine 'em," he laugh, "This made you think of me?" he asked with an arched brow.

"Yeah! It's the creepy douchebag's hat from Dumb and Dumber!"

"Haha oh yeah!" he put it on and struck a pose, "How do I look?"

"Like you're looking for some manly love," I said with a smirk. (that's a movie refrence for all of you who haven't seen Dumb and Dumber)

"Oh-ho really," he said in a deep voice. He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me agianst him. I could feel myself blushing.

His smirk faded into a sweet smile and he brought his face close. My eyes grew as he inched closer. He pulled me into a hug instead, a small part of me deep down was a little sad. He nudged his head into the crook of my neck. He squeezed me tighter and I could feel his breath on my neck, it sent a shiver down my back.

"I don't like it when we fight," he said softly into my hair.

"Me niether," I said resting my chin on his shoulder.

"Also thank you for the hat. It's the most amazing hat I've ever seen."

"Yeah, it is."

We laughed and pull apart, "Now I wanna watch Dumb and Dumber," Patrick said.

"I've got it on DVD. That or we can wait until the guys get home and watch them stummble around in a beer fuled rage."

"Why not both?"

"Good point, I'll make the popcorn," I said smiling and tipping Patrick's hat.

* * *

Hey guys! Happy Thanksgiving to all my American homies out there! Wo U-S-A! U-S-A! and to everyone else, happy Thursday and or Friday (I posted this pretty late so most of tou will read this on Friday). How was your day? Good. That sounds amazing. Well I hope you enjoyed the emotional rollercoaster of an episode. Anywhore... Thnks Fr Rdng!


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

Courtney *POV*

My eyes fluttered open in yet another unfamiliar place. I guess I fell asleep while watching a movie with Patrick. I sat up and looked around, I was alone. Patrick usually just sleeps with me on the couch when we fall asleep, that's odd. Patrick still cared enough to bring me a blanket from my bed so I wouldn't get cold, how sweet.

I got up and scratched my head, I want breakfast. I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. All that was left was an empty pizza box, great. So I walked back into the livingroom and slipped on a pair of uggs and a sweatshirt. I grabbed the keys and was about to walk out the door when some one stopped me.

"Where you goin?" Pete asked rubbing his eyes. His voice was scratchy, he was definitely hung over.

"I was going to get a bagel and some juice. We still haven't gone shopping."

"I could use a coffee, wait there," Pete said half asleep and walked back into his room. When he came back he was wearing a big red coat with fur along the hood and dark sunglasses. "Let's roll."

I giggled a bit as I walked behind him, he looked ridiculous! "So how was you're night?" I asked curious to know what crazy story was behind that hang over.

"We played, we drank, we flirted, we were rejected, we drank some more, and then some more. Nothing special. I don't even remember getting home," Pete said holding his head.

"How bad is it?" I asked glancing over at him.

"My head feels like someone hit me upside the head with a sledge hammer. I think it's throbbing."

I laughed, "This is why I don't drink. Anyway the coffee will probably help. I hear people say caffeine helps."

We arrived at a little cafe and walked in. It was warm and inviting. There was the smell of freshly grounded coffee floating in the air. It was a plain little shop, the walls where a old white color and so was the counter. There were rows an rows of different kinds of dougnuts. We ordered and found a table next to the window. There was no one else here but us, it made me feel special when ever I had a restaurant or store to myself. Like I was VIP or something.

Pete took a sip of his coffee and let out a grunt, "Ohhh this feels nice, yep," he said slouching down in his seat. "So how was your night?"

"Oh my night," I let out a nervous laugh, "Nothing much, ya know. Gerard visited and fought with Patrick and then dragged me away," I said in one quick breath, then taking a sip of my juice.

Pete didn't do anything, he just took another sip of his coffee. He calmly set it down and looked me in the eyes, "Who's Gerard?"

I face palmed, "How could you forget. Junior year, he was Frankie's best friend, he was with me when I found Patrick cheating on me, we kinda had a thing."

The whole time I could see the cogs in Pete's head starting to turn. Then he jumped up with a new found burst of engery, "Wait! The guy would would always dress in black and had longish black hair?!"

"Yes! He just showed up at the apartment and then so did Patrick. Then they got in a little argument and Gerard just took my hand and ran away."

"That sounds romantic," Pete said taking another sip of his coffee. That coffee must have worked wonders beause now Pete was paying very close attention to my story.

"Yeah, but when I came home Patrick was giving me the silent treatment. I guess he was all mad because I left with Gerard. We fought, but then we made up. So it's not big deal," I said waving it off and taking a bite of my bagel.

"Wait Patrick got mad?" Pete went silent, I could almost hear the gears in his head moving this time. Then he looked like he had a revolation or something and turned to me slowly. "What was Patrick like when he saw Gerard had come to see you?

I arched an eyebrow, "What? Uhhh, he said 'Aww shit.' So I don't think he was exactly thrilled to see him. Why?"

"So Patrick was mad about him being there before Gerard pulled you away. That doesn't stick out in your mind?"

"No, what's so unusual about it? They've never liked each other. What are you getting at?"

"You know how Patrick is, he never holds a grudge against anyone. Why is it he holds one against Gerard? Why is he so special?" Pete explained with a knowing smirk on his face.

My face flushed, "It was over me..." I didn't like to think about that. I don't really think I'm that big of a deal to fight over.

"Exactly! It's because of you! Gerard coming back and woke up ancient feelings in Patrick! You are special to Patrick," Pete said softly.

I scrunched my nose, is that why Patrick was acting all weird when I got back? I let the thought settle in my mind before I undetstood what Pete was saying. "Oh you don't mean..."

"Yep, Patrick never got over you," he said with a smile.

I took another quick sip of my juice, "Wow, uhhh." I glanced at my phone, "We should get going, this was a nice chat."

I got up quickly and shot back the rest of my orange juice. I grabbed my bag and speed-walked out of the cafe. As I slung my bag over my shoulder I tried to recall the event of last night once more. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face; Patrick was jealous.

"Hey! Wait up!" Pete called from behind. He ran up next to me. "What's the rush for? Can't wait to see your lover?" he said with a smirk.

"There was one more thing I may have forgot to mention..." I said shrugging.

"What?"

"Gerard and I may have, I don't know, kissed."

"You did? But what about Patrick!?"

"I don't know what happened?! I just opened the door, then he grabbed me and shoved his tounge down my throat!"

Pete made a stink face, "Ew, can we spare the details. So whatcha gonna do?" Pete asked looking me in the eye.

"Dude, I don't know.." I said looking down. "I think I'm going to stay with Gerard. We click, I don't know how to explain it. He's so good to me too, I wouldn't want to hurt him. I mean, he came all the way out here and the first thing he does is see me."

"You do what you want, I know you and I know you'll make the right choice. Just remember we'll have to be living with a very grumpy Stump."

I sighed, "I know. It can't be that bad, Patrick isn't the kind of person to go around complaining constantly."

He scoffed, "Yeah to you. Don't worry about it, with working on our new album and you going to college I don't you'll see each other very much," Pete shrugged.

"Oh..." I said sadly. I didn't want to completely remove Patrick out of my life.

"What?"

"I just never thought about it like that. I really won't be seeing much of you guys," I said frowning, walking with my head rested on Pete's shoulder.

He laughed, "How could we forget about our special little lady? It will only be for a little while, until the album's done."

"Alright. Speaking of little ladies, how's Emma?"

"It's going, last night she texted me talking about her stupid teacher..."

The rest of the walk back we talked about Pete and Emma. Things seemed to be going pretty smoothly considering they are trying a long distance thing. I always heard those things never worked, so I never bothered with them. Anyway when we got back Joe and Patrick were still asleep; Andy was on the couch.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

Patrick *POV*

My eyes slowly opened to the sound of Joe's snoring. A small amount of light was leaking in through the closed curtains. I lifted my head and grabbed for my glasses. I swung my feet over the side of the bed and rubbed my still heavy eyes. I sat there on the edge of my bed watching Joe sleep. He was sprawled all over the bed, his blanket twisted with his body. He was an ugly sleeper, his mouth was wide open and he was drooling. I feel bad for the wife that has to sleep with this monster.

Closing the door behind me I walked into the living room. I walked past Andy and Pete's room and heard someone talking, so I stopped and put my ear to the door. As I leaned against the door it moved and feel forward, it was open. When I hit the ground with a thud Andy shot around, he was talking on the phone. "Alright, see you at eleven. Alright, bye."

"Who was that?"

He got off the bed and helped me up, "That was an old friend of mine. Turns out she's in town and she wants to meet up. Her name's Sarah," he said getting up and pulling his pants on.

I smiled, "Oooo is she a special lady friend?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows up and down.

He scoffed, "No.. shut up. We knew each other when we were kids," he was blushing, what a filthy liar.

"Yeah okay. So when you getting married?" I asked with a smirk.

He returned with a sarcastic laugh, "I should be asking the same thing about you and Courtney. I saw you two sleeping on the couch last night when I dragged Pete and Joe through the door."

"Well relax, nothing happened. You remember that douche Gerard? He stalked her here and showed up last night, then romantically ran away through the rain with her," I said rolling my eyes. I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall. I noticed Pete wasn't in his bed, "Where'd Pete go?"

Andy pulled his shirt over his head and spun around, "Huh, I don't know. So Gerard's back huh? That dude gave me the chills."

"Yeah, so what's the plan for today?"

"We desperately need to go grocery shopping, before Courtney blows our heads off. So you guys can go shopping while I'm out with Sarah," he said passing me by.

"What? So you don't have to do anything because you have a little date?" I said following him to the livingroom. I expected to see Courtney still on the couch, but she was gone too.

"Well, yeah. Just take Courtney with you and you can have your own date," he said smiling at his little joke.

I glared at him, "I'm taking a shower," I mummbled.

* * *

Courtney *POV*

"Well where have you two been?" Andy asked from the couch.

"We went on a mystical journey, through rugged wastelands in search of Pete's long lost fashion sense," I said waving my hands in the air smiling and sitting down with him.

"Haha, very funny. Let me remind you I'm the one who's not single, princess," he said pulling off his scarf.

"Let me remind YOU, I'm not single anymore. I have Gerard," I said with a smile.

Andy and Pete shared a looked, "Of course you do. You two make an adorably-creepy couple," Pete said disapparing into the hall. "GAHHHHHH!"

Me and Andy shot up, "What?! What happened?"

Pete ran back out with his hands covering his eyes, "I'm blind! I'm blind!"

Then Patrick walked out wearing only a towel around his waist, "Shup up! Why didn't you knock!" he yelled, his face was beet red. I couldn't help but giggle at how embarassed he was.

"Aww did someone walk in on Pattycakes?" I said making a pouty face.

"Why couldn't I have walked in on you!" Pete screamed as he ran past me.

"H-hey!" I started to blush. "Gross. Not in a million years Pete!"

Andy just laughed at the scene unfolding in front of him. "I think we should have gotten a bigger apartment."

"We couldn't afford one though. Maybe I shouldn't have come with you guys," I said softly.

"What?! No, you're crazy," Pete stopped, "You're our muse, our inspiration! There would be no Fall Out Boy without you," Pete said smiling.

"Yeah, pretty much every song Patrick's written is about you. And those are the best one's we got," Andy said casually.

"N-not every one..." Patrick said, blushing even harder.

"Don't worry Patrick, I think they're adorable," I said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Adorable?" he asked, his eyes looked a little cloudy.

"Well, yeah. What did you want me to say they were sexy and made me go wild!" I said with enthusiasim.

Patrick laughed, "Yes, that was pretty much the whole point. To get into that skirt," he said sarcastically.

Out of no where a pillow hit Patrick on the side of the head. "Hey, hurry up. We need to go to the store. Put some pants on!" Pete yelled from the couch.

"I thought Andy was going?" I asked.

"He's got other plans now. He's too cool to hang out with us now," he said pouting.

Andy cut in, "I'm meeting a friend of mine."

"He's got a date," Patrick said plainly, then walked into his room.

I gasped, "OMG Andy's got a girlfriend! What's her name! Have I met her? Does she like Star Wars?! What's her birth sign?" I asked excitedly, hopping over the couch and landing right next to him.

He sighed, "It's not a date, it's a... get together. It's just an old friend of mine, she's in town and we are gonna meet up for lunch."

"You hesitated! That means it's a date! Pete get the camera! Our little boy's all grown up!"

"Whatever, I have to go meet Sarah," he said getting up, looking annoyed.

"Awww her name is Sarah! Sarandy? Andah? I'll figure it our later," I said happily.

Andy let out a groan, grabbed his jacket, and walked out the door. Pete and I played a little mario kart as Joe finally got up and walked into the room. As he sat down next to me my phone started vibrating in my pocket. "I'm happy to see you too Courtney," Joe said yawning.

I made a face at Joe and answered the phone, "Hey Gerard, what's up?" I saw that Pete made a face when he heard me.

"It's not Gee, it's Mikey. I stole Gerard's phone so I could talk to you," I could hear a smile in his voice.

"Aww really Mikes! You're too cute. Wait, you're in Chicago too?" I said giggling.

"Well, yeah. What did you think Gerard came all by himself to just to see you?" when he said that my heart sank a little bit, "The whole band is here, we're here for awhile, on band business."

"Oh..." I said softly.

"What? Aren't you happy we're here?"

"Oh yeah, of course! I just- oh never mind."

"Alright, so Frankie wants to know if you wanna come over to our little condo and watch us practice?"

I glanced over at Pete who had paused his game and was listening as best he could to my conversation. "Uhh, yeah sure! Sounds great."

"Great! Make sure you wear something cute," he said in a dorky voice.

"Haha alright, see ya Mikey," and with that I hung up.

"What was that all about?" Joe asked, like he did know.

Pete frustratedly pressed play on his controller, "She's going out with the Adam's family," Pete mummbled under his breath.

"They are not the Adam's family! Just because Gerard dresses a little differently doesn't make him a freak. I thought you of all people would have understood that," I said crossing my arms.

"Now you're insulting me? I'm just protecting my little sister."

"From what?!"

"Vampires," Joe butt in.

"When did you guys become so judgemental? God, tell Patrick I can't go with shopping with him," I said getting up annoyed.

"Uhh, I don't wanna be the one to break the little guy's heart," Joe said with his eyes fixated on his twaddling thumbs.

"Don't be such a drama queen, just tell him I went out with friends. I know he doesn't like Gee but he's cool. Last night we talked and we came to an understanding."

"He's Gee now? Oh god," Pete said, s!till focused on the TV.

"Just, please, alright," I begged.

"Fine, just get outta here before I change my mind," Pete said shooing me out the door.

* * *

Hey guys! I'm a terrible person, I know. I'm getting so bad with updating, I'm sorry! I really appreciate all you guys who have waited patiently and stuck around :). Enough with the sap, hope this story is still fun to read! Anywhore... Thnks Fr Rdng!


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

*Patrick POV*

I pulled my old green t shirt over my head and put my arms through my jean jacket. As I was giving myself a look over in the mirror I heard the front door shut. I walked outside and saw Pete and Joe looking a little annoyed.

"What's up?" I asked.

It took Pete a minute to answer, he seemed to be deep in thought, "Hmm? Oh hey Trick, what's up?" he said casually.

"Uhh, nothing. Where's Courtney? She's the one who wanted to go shopping," I said stuffing my hands in my pockets.

"She we out with... friends," Joe said hesitantly.

I arched an eyebrow, "What friends? We're all she's got," I said chuckling. They shared a look and stayed quiet. "What? Oh, you don't mean-" my face sank.

Joe nodded, "Yep, she ditched us to go hang out with the Munsters.".

I let out angry sigh, "Well, fine. Fine. It's her life," I stated calmly, "So then I'll just go get groceries in my own."

I can't believe she went out with Gerard and them. Well, Frank's cool I guess, but Gerard is a creep. Plus, I've never even met these other guys, they could be even worse! I was at the door before Pete stopped me.

"Hey, I'll go with you!" he said holding his hand out to stop me.

"Nahh, I feel like going by myself. You stay and help Joe set the stuff up," I said and stepped out the door.

I drove around town a bit before I found a grocery store. I walked in and grabbed the essentials, bread, eggs, milk, frozen meals, soda, candy, and fruit snacks. Like I said, just the essentials. I was walking to a check out line when a tabloid caught my eye. I wasn't looking where I was going and bumpped into someone.

I didn't fall back, but the person I hit flew. I looked down and saw a woman sitting on the floor rubbing her head of dark brown curly hair. "Owch, gosh."

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry I didn't see you there," I said dropping my basket and helping her up.

I held out my hand and she took it, as I pulled her up our eyes met and I froze. Her face was slim with big cheek bones. She had deep dark brown eyes behind her glasses. I couldn't help but stare, a smile began to grow on my face.

She saw I was staring and started to blush, "Uhh, well..." she said hiding behind her hair.

"Oh! Yeah, I'm so sorry-" I was apologizing but she cut me off.

"Oh it's okay, it was my fault. I wasn't watching where i was going and-"

"No, no. It was definitely my fault. Uhh, I'm Patrick by the way," I said offering my hand.

She smiled, "Elisa. Elisa Yao. Umm, do you need to be checked out?" she asked pointing to an closed check out stand.

"Yeah, do you work here?"

"Yeah, as you can tell," she said jesturing to her outfit. I hadn't noticed before but she was wearing a green apron with her name tag on.

She giggled and motioned me to follow me to the cashier. She took my basket and started scanning all my items, the while time I couldn't take my eyes off her. She would glance up at me once in a while and look back down.

"Umm, that'll be $26.38. Will that be cash or credit?" she asked sweetly.

"Cash," I handed her the money and she returned the change and my recipe.

I said goodbye and speed-walked out the door. Wow, she was beautiful and so kind. I got into the van and looked down at the recipe. Something was scribbled on it. Call me and her phone number was written under her name. I felt giddy all of the sudden and a big smile spread across my face. Elisa. What a pretty name.

* * *

*Courtney POV*

On the bus ride over to the address Frank had sent me, I started thinking about what I was getting myself into. I wonder what these other two guys in the band are like. Are they sweet like Frank or rough and mysterious like Gerard? Or mabye dorky like Mikey. All I know is that I was excited.

I finally arrived and stepped off the bus. I was in a pretty trashy looking neighborhood. I was beginning to feel scared, I'm not a very big person, so I would be easy to carry off into a alley way and stab. I hugged myself and started walking, I don't know where I was going, but I didn't feel very safe just standing there like a target.

I heard quick foot steps from behind me and I quickened my pace. Then I felt a hand grab my shoulder and I screamed. I turned around quick, with my eyes squeezed shut and kicked. I felt contact and a familiar voice yell. I opened my eyes and saw Gerard hunched over holding his crotch.

"Oh Gerard! It's you! I thought I was going to get mugged! I'm sorry!" I said rubbing his back while he was hunched over.

"I-it's fine," he said, obviously still in pain.

I giggled a little, "I'm sorry. If it helps I'm glad to see you," I said smiling.

He stood back up and pulled me into a hug, "Really?" he said pulling back.

"Yeah, why? Do you doubt my passion?" I asked in an arrogant voice.

"Uhhh yeah. I know you and Patrick still have a little thing going on," he said eyeing me.

"Oh that, that's all over. You have nothing to worry about."

"Good," he didn't sound very convinced though, "Anyway, so now that the little guy is out of the picture," Gerard said snaking his arms around my waist, "are we a..."

"Couple? I don't know? Do you wanna be a couple?" I asked with a raised brow.

He laughed, "Do you have to ask?"

He pulled me into a kiss, it wasn't rough like it usually was, it was different. It was gentle and sweet, I'd seen this side of Gerard before, but that was a long time ago and it was never through a kiss. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck.

I pulled away, "Okay, I think we should head to your place before we get shot."

"It's not that bad of a neighborhood," he said putting his arm around my neck as we walked.

"I wouldn't stop to pee in a neighborhood like this." Gerard just laughed and pulled me closer.

When we arrived at Gerard's little condo Mikey and Frank came running out of yhe open garage. I was tackled out of Gerard's arms and onto the driveway. "Owch, haha. Awww I feel loved," then I felt something like rope, "Oh my god, Frankie did you get dreads?!"

"Yeah! How do I look?" he asked proudly.

"They look great. You look a lot older and tougher, which helps a lot given your height problem," I said laughing.

"Owch, she called you out!" Gee said smiling.

"I wouldn't call it a problem. I just grew in some places and not others," he said motioning out from his crouch. We all laughed.

"Courtney! How the hell have you been!" Mikey said exictedly.

"I've been great! How 'bout you Mikes? Has Gee been treating my favorite Way right?" I asked laughing.

"Hear that Gee, she's mine!" Mikey said hugging me around the waist.

Gerard just laughed sarcasicaly and pulled Mikey and Frank off. "No one touches, she's mine."

Then two guys I'd never met came out. One had short blonde hair and a lip piercing. He was holding a pair of drumsticks, so he must be ther drummer. The other had a head of hair that could probably be seen from space. It was a big, curly afro, even bigger than Joe's. He looked hispanic maybe, he had a guitar huanging from his neck.

"Hey," the guitarist said, "I'm Ray, Frank's babysitter."

I laughed ans shook his hand, "Hey, I'm Court-"

"Oh we know," the drummer said, "You are the only thing Gee talks about anymore," he said sounding a little annoyed.

"Oh, well sorry," I said awkwardly.

"Oh it's not your fault. Although, I do see why he fell so hard."

I could feel myself turning red, "I-I wouldn't say he fell that hard."

"Sugar, I just about crack my head open when I hit the ground," Gerard said hugging me from behind.

"You wanna hear us play?" Frankie asked inviting ne into their garage.

"Yeah! Why else would I be here?" I said smiling. I looked over at Gerard who pretended he was stabbed in the heart.

"You've got a real heart breaker donttcha," the drummer said. I still never got his name.

They all got in position and the drummer counted off. He started off the song with a simple beat. Then Mikey on bass, and Ray on guitar. The guitar riff Ray was playing was rather ominous, I was already getting a creepy feeling from the song. Gerard winked at me and started to sing. He sang in a soft voice, then once the chorus came he began to scream.

It was really different from what I was used to with the guys. Gerard's voice sounded so sweet and smooth before he started screaming. Maybe he just haven't perfected it yet, because it didn't sound very great. He was so dramatic while he performed, he would sway with the melody and reach into the air. As the song came to an end Gerard took a deep bow and slowly came back up to meet my eyes.

"So," he said almost out of breath "how was it?"

I couldn't tell him I didn't really like it, so I quickly smiled, "It was... great! Like the Misfits almost."

"Cool," he said calmly.

"My favorite part was watching Frank's dreads fly everywhere while he was playing," I said laughing and messing with Frank's hair.

He giggled, "Hey cut it out! I told you the ladies love the dreads."

"Oh shut up," the drummer said laughing, "I've gotta head out, see ya."

"Wait! I didn't get your name!" I called after him.

"Bob," he said, not even bothering to look back.

"Rude, what's his problem. Won't even tell me his real name. It's not like I'm gonna stalk him er somthing."

"No. That is his real name," Mikey said.

"Oh... Well. He seemed nice."

"Haha yeah, come on let's go inside and get something to drink," he said walking inside the house.

Frank, Ray and I followed him, but someone grabbed me from behind. Gerard had me by my arms and pulled me up against him. "Where do you think you're going," he whispered into my ear, "I'm not done with you yet?" his voice sent shivers done my back.

"W-what?" He ignored me and started walking backwards and we disappeared behind a curtain hung up behind the drum set.

"We didn't even really get a chance to say hi, did we?" I could hear the smirk in his voice. He spun me around quickly and grabed me by the waist.

"I-I uhh.." My head was spinning and I couldn't talk.

"You'd better stop acting like that, or else I won't be able to stop myself," he said cupping my face with his hand.

"A-acting like what?"

He answered me with a kiss. This one, unlike before, was rough and passionate. He held his hand behind my head and pushed our heads together, deepening the kiss. My legs became weak as he slipped his tounge into my open mouth. I decided that two could play at this game and dropped my hand down. I grabbed his crotch and he groaned into my mouth.

A smirk grew across my face and he pushed me up against the wall. He broke the kiss and smirked at me, "I didn't think you were that kinda girl."

"Well I'm full of surprises," I whispered inching closer to his ear and nibbling his ear lobe.

"Hey! Where'd you guys go?!"

Gerard and I pushed each other away at the sound of Mikey's voice. Mikey found us behind the curtains and his eyes went wide, "Oh, sorry for bothering you... uhh," he said awkwardly.

Gerard glared at him and I just stayed quiet. I could feel my cheeks heating up. Mikey took Gerard's hint and awkwardly shuffled behind the curtain, leaving us alone again. It wasn't long after Gerard was all over me again before we heard Frankie yell. Then the door slammed open and Frankie came bursting through the curtain.

"Haha! No way! He wasn't lying!" Frankie said pointing.

Ray came chasing after Frank, "I'm sorry about him. Let's go little man," he said scooping Frankie up and carrying him out.

I laughed, "I think we should go inside."

"Yeah, I'll deal with you later," Gee said smirking and grabbing my hand.

* * *

Hey guys! I'm sorry I took so long. So I've made up by making this one a long chapter. I really hope you guys liked the chapter and don't mind me posting later than usual... I don't know, it's been taking me longer to write these things. I'm sorry. Anywhore... Thnks Fr Rdng!


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

*Patrick POV*

I drove back to the apartment with a big smile on my face and singing along to the radio. I felt so alive, I felt so happy, like nothing could bring me down. I parked the car and happily climbed the steps to our door carrying an armful of groceries. Whistling, I pushed the key into the door and entered the room. Water spilled from the apartment and flowed through the hall. What the hell?!

"Hey Trick? Is that you, we need help with this!" I heard Pete yell from the kitchen.

"Sure be right there," I yelled back, throwing the bags on the table and running into the kitchen. "What's the- oh..."

When I walked into the kitchen Pete and Joe were about ankle deep in water. Behind them water was shooting up out of an exposed kitchen sink. "What did you guys do?!" I yelled running towards them and helping them try to clog the hole.

"We tried to get the sink to work but it wouldn't! So Pete said to take off the faucet to see if it was jammed!" Joe yelled over the sound of the water.

"What!? No! It was your idea to take off the thing! Not mine!"

"Uh uh, it was you!"

"Uh uh!"

"Shut Up! I think we can turn off the water down stairs! I'll be back!" I trudged through the water and got out the door. We were in so much trouble. Water spilled from our apartment and throughout the hall. I ran down the hall before any of our neighbors came out wondering what was going on.

I ran down the stairs to the basement and found the panel to shut off the water. I flipped the switch and sighed, hopefully this worked. Exhausted, I walked back up the stairs and found a hallway full of people. They were talking in a whispered voice and all turned me once they saw me.

"W-what happened here?" I said, trying my best to seem concerned.

"We don't know? Somebody's left their water on," an old lady said. I could tell they had figured out it was from our apartment because of the tone she used.

"Yeah, where have you been?" a man said with his arms crossed, looking down and my soaked jeans.

"I was uhhh-"

"I knew it! It's these new brats that moved in!"

"Wait till the management hears about this!"

"My new greeting rug is ruined!"

"ALRIGHT!"

We all turned and saw Pete standing behind the crowd. There was a dead silence and then Pete walked over and pulled me into the apartment.

"Way to go guys! Now everyone on the entire floor hates us!" I said. You could still hear the angry people outside yelling and banging on our door.

"Who cares, the water's off now. So we can just put the faucet back and everything will be alright."

"Hmmm what about the giant puddle that is our apartment!" I yelled throwing my arms in the air.

"Workin' on it!" Joe said, he had about three mops duct taped to his body.

I face palmed and turned back to Pete who was looking through the groceries. He picked up the receipt and began to read it. My body lunged forward reaching for the paper. Pete pulled it away keeping his eyes on it.

He chuckled, "Woah Trick, who's Elisa?" Pete said smirking?

"S-she's uhh, a cashier at that little grocery store," I said quietly, adjusting my hat nervously.

Pete looked at me with a raised brow, "So is she pretty?"

"She's beautiful. She was nice and polite and adorable and-"

"Welly well well, Trick. Only here two days and you're already pickin' up the chicks," Pete said laughing, "Here, you better not screw this one up," he said handing me the receipt and walking away.

"Yeah," I whispered to myself looking down at the paper in my hand.

Maybe I should call her? Yeah, I should call her! I smiled as I dug into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone. I punched in her number and listened to the phone ring.

"Hello?"

"H-hi," this was not a good idea, I don't know what to say!

"Hi, who is this?"

"Uhh oh! It's Patrick from the grocery store. Remember I bumped into you and you fell over," I mentally slapped myself, why would I say that?!

To my surprise she giggled, "Oh yeah, umm listen I'm still working. You only left 20 minutes ago," she said awkwardly.

This time I mentally kicked myself, why did I call her so early? "Oh yeah, uhh no I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out... at my place?" What?! I need to stop talking. Great excuse Patrick.

"Uhh sure, I get off at 4. I'll be over at 5, just send me your address. Okay I really need to go, bye Patrick!" she said in a hurry and hung up.

I closed my phone and slammed it against my forehead, "I am such an idiot!"

"Yeah, I've been meaning to tell you," Pete said walking past me with a bag of chips.

"Oh Pete I really screwed up, I need your help!" I said walking after him.

"What did you do now?"

"Remember that girl who gave me her number? I called her."

Pete's eyes grew, "WHAT?! Patrick! Everyone knows you wait at least three days until you call the girl!"

"Well not everyone! There's more," I said flinching, "I invited her over, today..."

Pete almost flipped a table, "Patrick! News flash! Have you taken a look around lately! Our place is trashed and we've barely finished unpacking! You wanna bring this girl into this dump! Think Stump!" he said flicking me in the forehead.

"I know! We gotta clean this place up, she'll be here in 3 hours! Pete please help me," I said seriously, "I think I really like this girl."

Pete let out a groan, "Fine, only because it's been so long since you had any tail."

"Oh thank you Pete!" I said pulling him into a big bear hug.

"Alright, alright! Save it for your date!"

* * *

*Courtney POV*

"Haha thanks guys! See ya later!" I yelled as I walked away from the condo.

"Hey! Wait up!" I turned around and saw Gerard jogging to catch up with me. "I'll drive you back, it's the least I can do for my girlfriend," he said smiling.

Hearing it out loud made me blush, "Aww, alright," I took his hand and he lead me to his car.

He let go of my hand and ran up to the car, opening the door for me. I dropped into the front seat and he ran around the front and got in. He started the car and pulled out from the complex. We didn't talk much, but then Gerard broke the silence when he pulled up to the apartment complex.

"So, are you going to invite me up?" he asked.

His question made me nervous, I'm not sure why. I just got a bad feeling in my stomach, like I knew something bad was going to happen. I thought for a moment, but he cut in.

"What? Is there something wrong?" he asked with giving me a knowing look.

What was he getting at? I bit my lip, "No. Nothing's wrong, I just don't remember if the apartment is a mess, that's all," I said giving him a little laugh to hide my nervousness.

"Alright, let's go," he said getting out. This time he didn't come over to open my door for me. He slipped his sunglasses on and entered the building. Then it hit me, he wants to snoop around the apartment to see if anything is going on with Patrick!

I got out and followed him, making sure to keep an eye on him. When we arrived on my floor I noticed the carpet was sorta soggy, that's weird. As we were walking down the hall I could have sworn one of the old ladies who live across the hall gave me the stink eye.

My stomach was still churning when I put the key in the lock and opened the door. Gerard and I entered, but he sorta pushed past me when I set down the keys. I heard laughing coming from the living room, someone I didn't recognize, a girl? Maybe Andy brought his date back home.

I walked in with Gerard and saw Pete, Patrick, Joe, and a girl sitting around the room. Pete, who was sitting on a box facing the doorway saw us walk in and the smile on his face instantly vanished. Joe glanced up and waved. Then Patrick and the girl sitting next to him turned around. Just like Pete's, Patrick's smile faded when our eyes met. There was a heavy silence hanging in the air, everyone felt it, even the new girl looked around the room noticing something was up.

"Ummm, hey guys," I said awkwardly.

"Hello, I'm Elisa. I'm a friend of Patrick," she said, a wide smile painted across her face.

"Uhh hi Elisa, I'm Courtn-"

"Oh thank god! You two really have moved on!" Gerard said rather loudly, letting out a sigh and pulling me into a hug.

Elisa looked a little confused and looked to Patrick, probably looking for an explanation. Patrick just pulled the lid of his hat over his face.

"Woah! Patrick, this must be REAL awkward for you. Your old girlfriend shows up with her new boyfriend you hate, just to-" Joe was cut off by Pete who ran over and put his hand over Joe's mouth. Pete muttered something to Joe and slapped him over the head.

"What?" Elisa asked Patrick, her smile shrunk.

Patrick tried to talk, but all he could do was stutter. "Uhhh, no. I-it's... I- we. We don't-"

"It's true, we did date, but that was a long time ago. You have nothing to worry about, it's all history," I said never breaking eye contact with Patrick.

"Then what are you doing here? Isn't this your guy's apartment?" Elisa asked looking at Pete.

"Uhh yeah," Pete said sighing, he could see what was going to happen, "but she lives here too..."

Elisa got a disgusted look on her face, looked to me and then to Patrick, "You live with your ex? That's- umm, I need to go. I'm sorry," Elisa got up, grabbed her purse, and walked out the door, all while her head was down, hiding her face.

The sound of the door echoed through the apartment. No one dared to talk. Patrick got up from the couch slowly and walked into his room. When he passed by me he stopped and looked me in the eyes, like he was telling me "thanks a lot". His eyes were beginning to water, I really messed up this time. Pete finally let go of Joe, then came up to me.

"Why'd you have to bring him here?!" he asked in a hushed tone.

"I-I. I'm sorry. I didn't-" Gerard moved in between Pete and I, getting into Pete's face.

"Look, this her apartment too. How was she supposed to know he had a girl over. Plus, she's not the one who announced to the entire room that the used to date!" Gerard said putting emphasis on "used to".

Pete's face was twisted with anger, he knew it wasn't my fault, but I think he was just mad because Patrick was hurt. Pete loved Patrick more than a brother, it was incredible how much he cared for Patrick. Since Patrick's the only one who really gets him, Pete always feels the need to protect Patrick. Pete yelled at the top of his lungs and stomped into Patrick's room.

"Thanks," I said softly.

Gerard turned around and hugged me, "I'll always have your back," he said kissing me on the head. "I think I should go, unless you need me."

I started to sniffle, "No, I'll be fine," I said trying my best to smile, "I uhh, think you should go."

He nodded silently and left. When he shut the door I started to cry, I don't even know why. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was Joe's.

"He was right, it's all my fault," he said looking down, "I'm so-"

"Just leave me alone Joe. You need to learn to keep your mouth shut!" I said turning on my heel and running into my room.

I collapsed on my bed, I just wanted to fall asleep and never wake up. Why did I feel so crappy? I had nothing to be sad about? Nothing happened to me? Was I just feeling guilty, but it wasn't my fault! Was it?

* * *

Hey guys! Oooooo the drama is back! How are we liking it? I don't know it's been awhile so I'm not sure how it turned out. Hope you guys are still enjoying the story! Leave a comment! I'm lonely and I need feedback cause I'm a feedback whore. Anywhore... Thnks Fr Rdng!


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10

*Courtney POV*

*BIZZZT*

I blinked my eyes open when I heard the sound of our doorbell. I lifted myself out of bed and squinted towards the clock, 6:39. I didn't hear anyone moving outside, god nobody ever gets the goddamn door.

*BIZZZT BIZZZT*

The door went off again and I pushed myself out of my bed to get it. When I opened the door I saw Stella standing there with a big smile on her face. "Oh honey! You're neva believe it!" she said loudly pulling me into a hug and jumping up and down.

"Haha, what? What!"

She let go and handed me an envelope, I turned it over and it had fancy cursive that read, "to the kids". I looked at her confused but she shooed me to open it. I slid my finger under the crease and pulled out a cream color invitation, to a wedding.

I gasped, "Stella... are you getting MARRIED!" I said with eyes the size of saucers.

"YES!" she screamed.

We both started squealing and jumping up and down. Our little scene woke up Joe who was sleeping on the couch, "What the hell? Is there a rat?" he asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

I laughed, "No! Stella's getting married!" I said happily.

Then Pete and Andy came running down the hall, "Who's getting married?!" Pete said skidding to a stop.

"Me!" Stella said opening her arms for a hug.

Their faces grew in surprise and they all stormed Stella and hugged her. "Oh my gosh Stella! Who is this guy?" Pete asked pulling away from the hug.

"Oh, his name's Carl. He's a really nice guy, I met him when I moved out here and he's been nothin' but an angel to me," she said gushing.

I kinda giggled, "Stella it doesn't sound like you've been together for a long time?" I said with a hesitant smile.

"Oh but he is perfect. He's handsome, smart, nice. I mean, he's got a car and everything!" she said dropping on our couch.

"But Stella! Marriage is a special occasion! You are gonna spend the rest of your life with this man! Are you sure you're ready?" I asked taking a seat next to her.

"Oh don't be such a sour puss," she said brushing everything I had said off, "I'd think my maid of honor would be a lot more happy," she said smiling.

My mouth dropped, "Oh my god! Really?! Y-you want me to be your maid of honor!" I asked jumping up.

"Yeah! I want you all there!" Stella said motioning to the boys, "hey, we're short a head. Where's Mr. Patrick?" she asked worried.

"Oh, he's sleeping..." Pete said, giving me a look.

Of course, Stella noticed cause nothing gets by Stella, "What? What happened?"

I let out a sigh, "He finally met another girl, but I kinda ruined it for her," I said looking down.

"It wasn't your fault." All of us turned around and saw Patrick standing in the opening of the hallway. "It's not like you planned for it to happen. You tried to calm her down, she just- I don't know. I had just met her, it's really no big deal," he said with a smile.

I internally let out a huge sigh, I was so glad he was okay again. Whenever he acts depressed like that it makes me feel depressed. He was always such a happy guy, it's like the sun leaves when he is sad. I couldn't help but smiled and run up to Patrick and hugged him.

"Oh I'm so glad you're not mad at me," I said relieved.

He laughed, "What would you do without me?"

"Oh aren't you two just the sweetest," Stella said clasping her hands together and bringing them under her chin. I moved away from Patrick and glanced at him, he adjusted his hat.

Joe cleared his throat, "Does uhh, that mean I'm in the clear too?"

Patrick turned to him, "Haha- no. You owe me," he said glaring daggers towards Joe.

"Oh enough of that, I need to borrow Courtney for a few days, we got a wedding to plan!" Stella said grabbing my hand and dashing towards the door.

"Haha, see ya guys!" I called as I was dragged down the hallway.

* * *

*a few months later*

"You look gorgeous Stella," I said standing behind the bride fixing her vail.

"Oh honey, I look like a wad a' cotton candy. Oh I knew I should have gone with the white dress!" Stella said staring into the mirror.

"Oh white doesn't suit you. You're too outgoing for boring old white, plus you said this dress made you feel like a princess."

"Yeah, I still do. The princess of freaking Candyland!"

I held in my laugh, "Oh you don't mean that! You've just got the jitters! I bet once you walk out there, and see Carl at the end of the aisle, you'll feel like a queen," I said turning her around and bringing her into a hug.

"Aww pumpkin, you always know what to say."

"Stella, they'd like you at the door of the church now."

Her mom popped in and offered her hand out to Stella. Stella gave me a nervous look and I nodded. She bit her lip and took her mother's hand, then we walked down the hall to where Stella was supposed to begin her walk. Later after the wedding I talked to Stella and she told me that the walk down the hall seemed never ending.

* * *

*After the Ceremony*

I was sitting down at the table with Joe at the reception. It was pretty nice, the room was decorated with splashes of orange and a pinkish-purple. Stella of course had to have the most outrageous color scheme and decorations to dress her reception hall. Big balls of flowers hung from the ceiling and ribbons flowed down on the sides.

I watched Andy and his "friend" Sarah dancing on the floor. He looked real happy, and she did too. I sighed and I watched them stumbled across the dance floor, not knowing how to really dance, but just letting the night take it's course.

Then my eyes shifted to the corner of the room. Patrick was on the phone, with one hand up against his ear. I wonder who he is talking to? Then my eyes drifted back to the dance floor. Pete was dancing with Stella, man, she looked so happy. To think hours earlier she was going to bail because she thought she looked like a pink treat.

"What's the matter with you?" Joe said from across the table, he looked about as bored as ever.

"Nothing, I'm just bored I guess," I said never taking my eyes off Andy and Sarah.

Joe noticed me gazing at the pair across the room and got up from his seat. He offered me his hand, "Can I have this dance, ma'dam?" he asked.

A smile spread across my face, "Sure," I said taking his hand.

He lead me to the dance floor and took my hand. We were about to step into each other when we stopped, "You know how to dance?" Joe asked.

I shook my head, "Let's just see what other people are doing."

We both looked around us and watched the people swaying across the floor. A slower song was playing and I saw a young couple close together, almost like they were hugging. The girl's head was rested on the boy's chest and the stepped back and forth slowly, they weren't moving much. That's easy enough.

So I put my head on Joe's chest and pulled him in closer. I heard him let out a noise when I brought him close and it made me giggle. Then I leaned back a little and took a small step back, bringing him with me. He caught on after a while and we danced in a small circle.

"This is nice," he whispered.

"Yeah, now that we aren't bumping into everyone," I said quietly.

He laughed, "I thought this was gonna go horribly, not gonna lie," I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yeah, I was just surprised you offered."

"Why? I can't dance with my sister?"

I laughed, "I guess you can," my voice faded and I got kinda choked up.

The reason is that ever since I freaked that Elisa girl out, I've been thinking. She wasn't wrong, it is kinda weird that we are living together after we dated. We aren't okay either, we haven't put it in the past. Our relationship is toxic, and it's been affecting our love lives.

"What's a matter now?" Joe asked with a concerned face.

"I- uhh..."

"What? Did I get too serious?" he said making a fart noise. When the couple next go us heard it they looked at him in disgust and he started laughing.

"I'm moving back home," I said quickly, cutting off his laughter.

* * *

Hey guy! I'm soooooooooo soory this one took such a long time, I feel like a total ass. Fanfiction wasn't working on my phone (where I write everything) so I couldn't upload anything. So I fought off my little brothers for the laptop and managed to upload it! I ave the battle scars to prove it... just kidding. Hope the chapter was worth the wait... Anywhore... Thnks Fr Rdng!


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11

*Courtney POV*

I squeezed my eyes shut for a moment to hold back the tears. I'm leaving, it didn't feel real until I had said it out loud. It's time for me to move on, it's time for all of us to move on. I kept telling myself that our relationship isn't healthy, that we couldn't depend on each other for so much. It was becoming too much for all of us, it was going to have to stop at some point, why not now? Before it became even harder to say goodbye. I regained my posture and opened my eyes, I was met with a look of disbelief on Joe's face. His eyes were wide open staring down at me, he opened his mouth to say something, but then kept it to himself.

There was a moment of silence, the only thing that could be heard between us was the soft music being played. We stood there as the other couples swirled around us, then Joe finally said something, "Wait, what? Why? You can't be serious," he said scoffing, he couldn't believe it.

"No Joe, I am serious. I'm moving to California. I didn't tell you guys but, I got accepted to a graphics college in LA. I've been debating on whether to go or not, but I've finally decided I should go. I think," I choked on my words, "I think it's the best, for-for everyone."

"Wha- You're really gonna leave. What makes you think it'd be best for everyone! I-I mean- Why?!" Joe exclaimed.

I put my hand over his mouth, "Look, I know I'm asking a lot, but you cannot tell anyone. I don't wanna ruin the night for Stella, this is her night. You're not even supposed to know, it just- it slipped out. Please Joe," I asked wiping tears from my eyes.

Joe sighed and nodded his head, "Fine. Fine. Can I ask one question?"

"I guess I owe you that much."

"Is- this is about Patrick isn't it."

My mouth dropped and I scoffed, "No, what? I just need to get away for a while alright! And that wasn't a question!"

I stormed off to find a bathroom to fix my make up. I threw my purse on the counter, rested my hands on the sink, and looked up at my reflection in the mirror. It was about Patrick. Seeing him with another girl brought out this horrible feeling in me. My stomach was doing flips, how does one boy do this to me? I fixed myself up, forced a smile, and walked back out to the party.

I didn't want to go back to the table so I just stood in the back of the reception hall. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around, it was Patrick.

"Hey, how's a goin?" he asked, leaning up against the wall next to me.

"It's goin' I guess. How 'bout you? You sweep some girl off her feet yet?"

"Haha, no. I've been trying to get a hold of Elsia all night. At this point I think I just keep calling so I can hear her voice on her answering machine," he said smiling and looking down at his shoes, "I know, I sound super cliche."

I couldn't help the small smile that grew on my face, "No," I said softly, "I think it's sweet. Desperate, but sweet."

He laughed, "Yeah I-" he was cut off when September by Earth, Wind, and Fire started playing really loudly. The DJ called out to Stella and Carl and gave a really cheesey wedding speech.

Patrick looked at me and I could see the gears in his head working, "Hey, do you wanna dance?" There was a foriegn sense of confidence in his question, which left a twinkle in his eyes.

I giggled, "Uhh, yeah, I guess."

He took my hand and lead me to the dance floor. Believe it or not, Patrick actually liked to dance and he was really good at it. It was defiantly on the whiter side of life but it was still cute. While he was doing his thing I did an awkward shuffle, I really didn't dance much. He just laughed as he watched me then took my hands. He swung our hands side to side, and then pulled me in and out. Then he showed me a few moves, I kept stepping on his foot but he didn't care. We were both laughing and as I gazed into his eyes hiding behind his thick glasses, my stomach got butterflies.

"I wanna try something," he yelled over the music.

I nodded my head and he pulled me in close and wrapped his arms around me. Then he spun me out of his arms, pulled me back in, and dipped me down towards the floor. Remember how Stella told me about that one moment in your life that seems to never end, this was mine. It felt like Patrick held me in his arms for hours! We just stayed like that -gazing into each other's eyes- until the song ended and everyone was clearing off the floor.

He let me back up, never leaving my eyes, and kept his hands on my waist. We both looked down and caught out breath. I was about to say something when his phone started ringing from his pocket. His face lit up and his hands quickly left my waist, he pulled his phone out and his sweet, shy grin turned into a full, bright smile.

"Oh my- it's Elisa!" he exclaimed, his face showed a mixture of happiness and surprise.

Suddenly, my smile lost all meaning, "Oh... Well aren't you gonna answer it?" I said with no emotion.

He bit his lip, "I-I don't know. I don't know what to say? This might sound weird but, can you help me? You always know the right thing to say! Please," he pleaded.

I sighed, "Uhh sure," I said smiling.

"Great! Thanks!" he fliped up his phone and brought it to his ear, "Uhh, hey, thanks for calling me back. I didn't think you would call back."

He looked over at me and I tried my best not to snap as I told him what to say. As I began to talk he turned his back towards me and repeated what I said, but I kept my eyes on him the entire time. "Look, I know things didn't wok out the first time and," I paused trying to hold back the tears, "I don't know why I even ask. I just feel like we had- have something special. And if there is any part in you that thinks we can work this out then, that makes two of us."

By the end my eyes were beginningg to sting. He froze, waiting to hear what she had to say, then he jumped, "Wha- realy?! Th-thanks! Oh my gosh," he turned back to me and gave me a thumbs up and walked away.

Just like that, I lost him. I had him in my arms, we were centimeters apart, but one phone call changed it all. Feeling defeated I walked over to the bar and leaned against it. The old man sitting on a stool right next to me noticed my cloudy face and offered me a drink. I accepted, only because I needed something to take off the edge.

"Oh and you don't have to worry, I'm not trying shag you or anything," he said giving me a smile. (shag- to have sex, british people say shag instead of sex)

I laughed, he was a sweet old man, "Thank you," I said into my glass.

"So what's got you so down in the dumps sweet heart?" he asked.

"Oh well, I pretty much confessed my love for a guy, who used my exact words to get another girl."

"He doesn't sound like someone to get all hurt about. Insensitive bastard, that's what he sounds like," he said taking another swig of his drink.

"Oh but he's not! He's sweet, genuine, funny, caring," I went on until he snapped me back into reality, "Sorry. Anyway, it's not what it sounds. He asked me to help him get her back, and he's a real good friend, so I had not choice! Plus, he didn't know that what I told him was how I felt."

"Well there's your problem honey, you didn't tell him how you feel."

"It's not that easy, we've dated before, but it never really worked out. I even ended it, but I realize what a mistake that was. It won't matter away ways," I said taking at sip of my drink, "We both found other people and I'm moving away."

The old man just took a drink and stared straight ahead, "You seem to have gotten yourself in a real jam. Now I have never been in a situation like this, I was lucky to have met he right gal fast and without any drama. Let me just say this, if you really do like this boy, tell 'em. You said you're moving away, so why not know how he feels and get yourself some closure? If he won't take you back, then you can move away and get in with your life, but if he does take you back... well I think you know what to do."

I stared down at my drink, he did have a point. If Patrick doesn't want to try again, then I can just move away and save face. Plus, maybe if I know what he feels, it'll be easier to move on. I looked back up at the old man, who was watching the wheels in my head, "You're right. Thank you."

"Oh it's no problem sweetheart. I'm getting old, so I better do something with all this wisdom before I away," he said laughing.

I laughed, "Oh don't say that!"

"Oh why I never got your name," he said holding out his hand.

I took it, "Courtney," I said with a smile.

"Paul," he said, returning the smile. "Welp, I better get going. My wife's over there giving me the signal." He jestured to a old lady smiling and waving in our direction.

"She's pretty."

"Yeah, I know," he said still smiling and walked away. He walked over to her and looped his arm with hers and walked out.

I sighed, why can't love be as easy as that. I finished off my drink and walked back to join Joe at the table. Thankfully, he acted like usual ad didn't make a big fuss about what I told him. It probably helped that he was drunk out of his mind. Eventually the rest of the guys made their way back to the table. We talked, laughed and threw little fruit balls at each other. We were listening to Andy and Sarah tell us a story about the couple who fell on the dance floor while trying to do a dance move when I was yanked out of my cahir by Stella.

She dragged me to the center of the room and put with with a crowd of women. I looked around, they al looked really excited for some reason. I looked at Stella sho had a wild smile and crazy eyes, but that was usual. She ran to infront of the crowd then turned around with her back facing us, that's when it hit me, she was about the throw the bouquet! My eyes widened as I turned on my herl and went straight to the back of the crowd, I did not need a bouquet. As I was walking back to the table something hit me on the head. It fell infront of my face and I caught it in my arms. No way, it was the bouquet!

"What the ffff-" I could feel everyone's eyes on me. The other girls looked a bit jealous.

"Wooooo! Yeah, you get 'em girl!" I heard Pete yell from our table in the back.

I looked over at Patrick who looked up from his phone and smiled. He had no idea that he was the first man who came to mind when I thought about marriage. He innocently went back to texting Elisa on his phone. I felt a wave of heat wash over my embarassed face, I hated being the center of attention, especially since Pete and Andy were yelling cat calls while I speed walked back to my seat. I quickly threw the flowers on the table and hide my crimson face with my hand.

"Alright! Who's the lucky man who's gonna put a ring on that!" Joe said laughing, "Gerard?" he aske wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"It better not be..." Pete mummbled under his breath as he crossed his arms and slouched in his chair.

"Maybe? I don't know?" I looked over at Patrick who's head shot up when he heard my answer.

We watched the happy couple dance their last dance, drink their last glass, and laugh one last time before they waved goodbye and ran hand in hand out the door. After they left everyone lingered for a bit more than began filtering out of the room a little at a time. We had nothing better to do so we stayed until they told us to leave, we took advantage of the open bar. With the thought of leaving still on my mind, I tried to drown the thought in beer, something Gerard had taught me. By the end of the night I couldn't even walk in a straight line.

* * *

Hey guys! So hope you liked thhe chapter! I think it's one of my best in a looonngg while! Comment! Tell me what you think, it's free! Subscribe if you liked it and wanna see what happens next! Anywhore... Thnks Fr Rdng!


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 13

*Patrick POV*

"Thanks," I nodded towards the cab driver and he sped away. It was after the reception and I was standing in front of our apartment complex with Courtney hanging off my shoulders. "Gosh, you never drink this much," I said to her, of course she was half asleep.

I dragged her into the elevator and set her down up against the wall. I pressed the button and watched the doors close. What a crazy night. Elisa called. I can't believe she called back! The thought brought a smile to my face. Then I looked down at Courtney and chuckled. She was out cold she couldn't handle her liquor very well. Her mascara was smeared and the straps of her dress were hanging off her shoulders. She looked like a train wreck. The doors opened back up and I grabbed Courtney by the waist and put an arm over my shoulder. I walked her over to our apartment and let us in.

It was empty. The guys took a different cab, they must be running late. I lead Courtney towards her room and laid her down on the bed. I took off her heels and threw them on the floor, they hit the wall and I glanced back. Huh? Why does she have a packed bag? That's weird. I ignored it, she probably found a suitcase she didn't unpack. I reached into my jacket pocket and wiped the mascara off her face. She started mumbling something about how Iron Man stole her Italian sub and flew away. I laughed and just played along with it.

"Hey! There he is!" I whispered.

"You... give me back.. my sandwich... Tony!"

I laughed, "What? Is, is, that Captain America?!"

"Hey! Steve... come.. come over here..." she said turning in bed.

"Hello there young lady, what can I do for you?" I said in my manliest voice.

"Bring.. me some.. pancakes... Shh Joe!"

"What?" She must be seeing Joe now.

"Shh! Don't tell anyone Joe. Especially... especially not... Pat.."

Did she just say not to tell me something? Was she just dreaming something or was she serious. My mind wandered trying to figure out what se could be talking about. Then my eyes drifted over the half packed suitcase. I moved back to her side. "What? Don't tell Patrick what?" I whispered desperately.

"Shhh... Nobody can know..." Then she started to snore, great, she was gone.

I sighed and kicked a pile of clothes on the floor. What was she talking about and what did Joe have to do with it? Did her and Joe kill someone? No, what the hell, why did I even think that? They could have... planned to throw me surprise party for getting back in the dating game? That's dumb. What if... they had sex? I hit myself on the head, no! God, why does my mind always drift there. But then again, they were dancing and laughing a lot together at the party... No! Stop it.

Then I heard a car door slam and looked out the window and down on the street. The guys were home. I sat down on the couch and turned the TV on. Should I ask Joe? Would he even tell me? Or even remember, he drank a lot tonight. The door flung open and Pete, Andy, and Joe stumbled in.

"Hey guys, what took you so long?" I asked, keeping my eye on Joe.

"We needed to stop at McDonalds, it was an emergency," Pete slurred.

"Yeah, it was a nugget emergency," Joe said.

"Joe, you look a well. You drank a lot tonight didn't you? You can even walk," I said getting up.

"Yeah well he puked in the cab and since then he's been fine," Andy said annoyed, propping Pete up on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm like... som-something that... isn't very drunk."

We all kinda just stared at Joe until Andy broke the silence, "Yeah... I'm gonna put this princess to bed, night." He disappeared into him and Pete's room.

I faked a yawn and stretched my arms, "Yeah, we should hit the hay too."

He pushed past me and dropped onto the couch, "Nahh, I'm not even tired," he propped his head up with his hand behind his head, with the remote in his other hand.

"No!" I exclaimed a little too excitedly. He looked at me like I was insane, "Uhh, I mean. There's isn't anything on, let's just go in our room were we can talk. In private."

Joe raised a brow, "What's wrong with you? Why are you acting so freaky, you didn't drink too much."

I sighed, "Well, when I was putting Courtney to bed, she was talking - in her sleep. And she thought I was you, and she told me not to tell me something..."

"Wait, I'm confused. She told you not to tell me something?"

"No you idiot! She told you something and told you not to tell me!"

"Woah I wasn't even there! Why are you so pissy?!"

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, "No- gah, sorry. I'm not even sure if she did tell you something, she could have just been dreaming," I sat down hopeless on the couch next to him, "Are you sure you don't remember her telling you to keep something a secret?"

When I looked back at him, I could tell he just realized something. They did have a secret they were keeping from me! "What! What s it?! I know you are keeping something from me, I can see it in your eyes!" I said desperately grabbing at his collar.

"Woah! Patrick get off, why the hell do you care so much anyways? Plus she told me not to tell anyone. I'm sorry."

"Oh so now you decide to be a decent human being! Great timing Trohman," I said crossing my arms, I was beginning to heat up.

"Hey. Watch it, at least I don't look like all cherub lookin'!"

"Shut the fuck up Joe! Just tell me what she said?!" I had his collar in my hands.

He put his hands up in surrender "Woah Patrick, look at yourself! You're going insane over such a- little thing."

I slowly retracted from Joe and sat back down, "I'm sorry, it's just- I thought we were best friends. Why wouldn't he tell me?" I said looking down at the carpet.

"Maybe she didn't want to hurt you," Joe said looking at me, his eyes were a mixture of sadness and sympathy.

"Wha-"

"Sorry man," he got up from the couch and went into our bedroom.

I was let there alone, feeling defeated and a little disappointed. I was feeling so many different things: anger, confusion, loneliness, and sadness. Why did I care so much? She didn't even cross my mind tonight until that little secret caused me to go insane. Wait, when Joe was talking about it, he stuttered when he said "little secret". What the hell was going on? But then he said she kept it from me to save me from being hurt. My stomach was swirling and I don't think it was the alcohol.

I got up and slowly opened the door to my room. Joe had passed out, or at least was pretending to be passed out. I kicked off my shoes and fell onto my bed. Curling up under my covers I fell asleep with Courtney's secret on my mind.

* * *

Sunlight leaked through the blinds and fell upon the wall. I opened my eyes and wiped the drool from my chin. I squinted my eyes as I looked across the room at Joe's bed, he was gone. I fumbled for my glasses on my nightstand an placed them on my face. Swinging my feet over the side of my bed I was ready to continue my morning routine when I heard the front door slam and Andy yelling. What is going on now?

I walked out rubbing my eyes and found Andy standing in the doorway of the apartment with his arms crossed, he did not look happy. From the hall I could see Joe staring down at a piece of paper.

"Pete! You won't get to her in time! Come back! Let her go!" Andy called from the doorway.

My eyes went wide and a gasp escaped my lips. Andy noticed I was there and he reached out for me, "Patrick, Court-"

Then I remembered the suitcase lying on her floor and bolted down the hall and into her room. I burst through the door and was met with empty walls. What was once covered with posters of David Bowie, Blink, and Tommy Boy was barren. I ran over to the dresser and yanked open the top drawer, empty. I slammed it shut and kicked the bottom of the dresser. I let my head hang down and leaned against the dresser. The secret. She was leaving. How could she leave? We've been together for so long. My eyes began to sting as tears began to fall. I stumbled back and sat on her bed, it still smelled like the citrusy perfume she would wear. I glanced down at the bed and next to me was the picture of Courtney and I in kindergarten. I wiped the tears off my face and picked it up. Gosh what happened? I turned it over and found writing:

_Maybe sometime in the future, we can try this again._

I sniffled, she really is gone. I tucked the picture into my pocket and stared down at the carpet until I heard a knock. I looked over and Joe was standing in the doorway.

"Hey buddy, so Andy had to go chase down Pete and he asked me to check on how you're holding up. So... how you holding up?" he asked hesitantly taking a seat next to me.

I shook my head, "N-not too well Joe. You knew, huh? This was the little secret you couldn't tell me. Well guess what Joe? THIS ISN'T A VERY LITTLE SECRET!" I yelled.

Joe flinched at my voice, "I-I'm sorry man, I know how close you two are. But she made me promise not to tell anyone."

"I know. I get it. So, why'd she do it?"

He just sighed and handed me a folded piece of paper. He patted me on the back and left me alone. I stared down at the paper, a part of me didn't think I was ready to hear what she had to say. Slowly, I unfolded the paper and the first words that caught my eyes were "I'm sorry":

_Dear guys,_

_ I'm sorry. I know I should have told you guys earlier but I couldn't bring myself to do it face to face. You guys are like brothers to me and I really do love you and nothing has changed. I applied to an art college in Los Angeles California and I got accepted. I've decided to pursue my own life, instead of leech off yours. I felt like I was just getting in everyone's way and interfering with your life. We have been together for so long, I think we need to learn how to live without relying on each other constantly. Just remember I will always love you and I will be rooting for you guys until the end. Promise me you will never give up on this band, because I know you guys will go far. I've written down my new address only so you guys can send me letters. Please don't try to come look for me, because nothing you can do will change my mind._

_ Always yours,_

_ Courtney_

* * *

Hey guys! So big dramatic chapter huh? I think this sequel is getting better and better as I go on. Was a little scared it was sucking. So I hoped you liked the chapter! Anywhore... Thnks Fr Rdng!


	13. Chapter 13

Ch. 13

Courtney *POV*

* 1 Year After Courtney Leaves*

"Yeah okay... Yep... Okay, Mo- I got it... Alright! Love you- bye," I quickly closed my phone. God my mom could go on for hours!

I was taking my usual morning walk around the campus. I usually grab a cup of coffee and just get lost in thought. I took a sip of my coffee and approached my student mail box. I grabbed the few letters and spam mail lying in the small compartment and shut it again. I was flipping through when a bright purple note caught my eye. It said:

_Dear Student, you received a package too big for the mail box. Go to the mail room located in building 201 to pick up your package_.

Huh? I wonder what that could be. Maybe Gerard sent me another trinket from some venue he played at. If you were still wondering, yes, I am still dating Gee. Before I left I told him my plan and he fully supported my choices. He said I had the right to pursue my goals and that I shouldn't let him hold me back. I just think he was happy I wasn't going to be sharing a small apartment with four other dudes. I smiled at the thought.

After about 30 minutes of wondering around the campus and asking for directions I found the mail room. I pulled out my ear buds and walked up to the desk, there was no one there. I peeked over the desk to check if anyone was bent down, still no. Then I noticed a little note that read, "Press Me For Service". I went ahead and pressed it then heard a thump come from the back.

"Be right with you!" I voice called from the back room. Then a guy popped his head out, he had a big teethe grin. His hair was parted and slightly falling in front of his face, which was framed with glasses. He walked up to the counter carrying a little box, he set it down and fixed his hair, pushing it to the side. He took a breath then turned his attention back to me, "Can I help you? Well, of course I can, that's why you're here," he said, answering his own question.

"Yeah... I receive one of these," I said producing the purple slip from my backpack, "I'm here to pick up a package." He took the slip and inspected it as if he was checking if it was legit. Why would anyone want to forge a mail room notice?

"Alrighty, everything seems to be statutory. What would your legal birth name be?" he asked.

"Well some people call me MC Wizzie, but my name is Courtney Parker."

"So Parker comma Courtney?" he asked with a straight face, not much fun. I nodded and he disappeared into the back once more. I wonder what Gerard sent me this time? Maybe another teddy bear I can keep on my bed? Oooo or some weird candy he found from some bizarre store? When the boy came back he was looking down at the two packages in his hands. "There seemed to be two parcels with the name Courtney Parker on them. Did you fail to receive two slips?" he asked concerned.

I looked through my pile of envelopes, "Uhh yeah, I only got one. Sorry."

"Oh no need for apologize. It was the faulty mail system that is at fault here. I promise I will look into it and personally discipline the person responsible," he said furrowing his brow.

"Uhhh, no that's alright. The main thing is that I got my package," I said giving him a shaky smile. This guy was starting to freak me out. "By the way, what is your name?"

"Edmond Nigma, but my friends call me Ed," he said smiling.

"Ohh, well bye Ed," I quickly turned and exited the building. Freaky.

I hurried back to my dorm to open my packages. I opened the door, threw down my backpack, and dropped onto my bed with my two packages. One was a small box wrapped with brown paper. The tag said it was from Rohde Island, interesting. I ripped it open and read the little white card tapped to the top of the box. It said:

_Hey Sugar, how's it going in the land of sun and botox? Hope you're having a fun time at college. You'd better be, considering I haven't seen you in months! Anyway hope this finds you in such a good mood I found it in. Love you!_

_-Gerard_

I smiled and opened the small dark purple box. Sitting in the middle was a ring with a little black rose sitting on top. The actual ring was a beautiful swirling copper design of vines and leaves. I slipped the ring on and held my hand out in front of me, it was beautiful!

Then my eyes drifted to the other mysterious package that came for me. I picked up the medium sized manila folder and red the white sticker, it said it was from Chicago! It's from the guys! After I left we fell out of contact since the guys were so busy with their music and me with college. My eyes went wide, as well as my smile, I hadn't heard from them in months! I quickly flipped the folder over and ripped the flap open. I slid my hand in and pulled out a random CD and a note card. The CD had "TTTYG DEMO" sprawled on the top with a sharpie, I recognized the messy handwriting it was Patrick's. My smile softened as I put the CD down and grabbed the small note. The writing matched the kind on the CD, the whole package must be rom Patrick. He wrote:

_Hey Courtney, it's been real long since we last talked, too long. I mean, these guys drive me crazy without you here to keep them in check. Anyway, I hope you are having a fun time in college. We are having a pretty surreal time out here in Chicago, our record is finally done. I managed to swipe a demo for you, cause I know you wanted to hear it. Wish you were here with us when we were recording. I just didn't feel the same without you here. So we wrote you a song and it made its way onto the record. We decided to call it "Homesick at Space Camp". I hope you like it. It should be about track 5 so be ready when it comes on. Well, that's all I've got so you stay away from drugs and those crazy parties! and stay in school!_

_-Always Yours, Patrick Stump_

I couldn't help but chuckle, he signed his full name, what a dork. So this CD is their new album, I'll have to write back and ask when it comes out. I hopped off my bed and walked over to my boom box. I pressed down on the lid and it popped open. I took out my MxPx CD and replaced it with the demo. I pressed play and laid back down on my bed, staring at the ceiling. The first song was raw and angry, I loved it. I could tell that this song was written for Allie, some of the lines came form that poem Patrick wrote back in high school. The second was cool too, but nothing really special. It was the next one that sent chills down my spine. It opened up soft and quiet, it was just Patrick's soft little voice, his words echoed in my head:

**Where is your boy tonight?**  
** I hope he is a gentleman**  
** And maybe he won't find out what I know**  
** You were the last good thing about this part of town**

My eyes were the size of saucers and I was frozen. This song... it can't be. How many songs have played? I quickly went back and tried to count, I don't know? This has to be the song Patrick was talking about! Oh my god. I kept listening:

**When I wake up**  
** I'm willing to take my chances on**  
** The hope I forget that you hate him more than you notice**  
** I wrote this for you**

**You need him**  
** I could be him**  
** I could be an accident but I'm still tryin'**  
** And that's more than I can say for him**

**Where is your boy tonight?**  
** I hope he is a gentleman**  
** And maybe he won't find out what I know**  
** You were the last good thing about this part of town**

**Someday I'll appreciate in value**  
** Get off my ass and call you**  
** In the mean time I'll sport my brand new fashion**  
** Of waking up with pants on at four in the afternoon**

The song ended and my hand was over my mouth. The phrase played over and over in my head, "Where is your boy tonight, I hope he is a gentleman - you were the last good thing about this part of town." But-but this song, it's an angry love song. Is-is he telling me he wants me back? My heart started to race, I quickly pressed the rewind button. I listened to it over 2 or 3 times, it has to be. What else could it mean? Who else could this be for? My stomach felt fuzzy, "He loves me," I said softly to myself.

* * *

Hey guys! Did you know that Grand Theft Autumn was actually about Courtney? Crazy right, what a coincidence! *cough cough* So I hope you liked the chapter, if ya did leave a comment. If you didn't, I hope you finish you drink only to find a dead spider lying at the bottom on the mug/cup. JK... maybe. Anywhore... Thnks Fr Rdng!


	14. Chapter 14

Ch. 14

Patrick *POV*

"Flight 207 to Los Angeles is now boarding."

I looked up from my magazine after hearing the unembodied voice call out. I stretched, stood up, and grabbed my suitcase. "Come on guys, let's go," I said smacking Joe in the back of the head with my rolled up magazine.

His head rocked forwards and his eyes shot open. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, "Finally! We've been sitting here for like two hours!"

"I didn't want to be late, this is an important flight for us. We need to show the record deal we aren't just some lazy, irresponsible kids from Chicago," I said stepping into line.

"But we are," Andy piped up from the back of the line.

"Trick's right, we gotta make a good impression. Plus, he's just excited cause we are gonna see Courtney again after so long," he said with a smirk.

"Did anyone let her know we're coming?" Andy asked.

"No, we figured we'd surprise her by showing up to her dorm," Pete said rubbing his hands together demonically.

"We should dress up like security and knock on her door pretending we got an anonymous tip she was dealing hardcore drugs from her room," Joe said smiling.

"That would be awesome, but where would we get security uniforms? Plus, she would recognize us right away. Especially Patrick, he looks all cupid like. Too nice lookin' to be a cop on a college campus," Pete said handing the lady his ticket.

"Wow thanks," I said bitterly.

"It's okay Trick, we'll probably skip out after a while and check out the college ladies," Pete said moving his eyebrows up and down. "So you and Courtney could, ya know, catch up,' he said giggling. Joe was making a circle with his fingers and moving his other finger in and out.

"You guys! I'm still with Elisa remember? Plus, I'm pretty sure she's still with that freak Gerard," I said, his name still sent a shiver up my spine.

"Really? He may be handsome as fuck, but she could do way better," Joe said. We all looked at him and his eyes traveled between the three of us, "What? He is pretty good looking, for a pasty vampire."

Pete shrugged, "You know what? Now that I think about it, he is pretty attractive. I mean he's got that bad boy edge to him, ya know the kind that's really smooth with the ladies."

"Are we really having this conversation? Traders, all of you," I said as I searched the rows for my seat. "Ah! Here it is," I placed my carry on in the compartment above and took the window seat.

The rest of the guys found their seat and settled in. Joe sat next to me and Pete and Andy had the two seats across the isle. I put my headphones on and pressed play. Joe Jackson started sing about all the couples passing by his kitchen window (Is She Really Going Out With Him? great song, 10 outta 10). I leaned my head back and closed my eyes until I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and Elisa's name was flashing across the small screen. I flipped it open and pressed the little green phone.

"Hey Lisa, what's up?"

"Hey honey, I'm glad I caught you in time! I thought I was gonna miss you. I just wanted to say have a safe trip and I can't wait to see you again!" I could hear her big mile in her face, it was so contagious.

"Aww, thanks. I will, I'll only be gone for a week, then after that I'm all yours."

She giggled, "You bet you are. Maybe we can go see that new-"

"Excuse me sir, but you have to hang up and stow that now, the plane is about to take off," the stewardess said with a painful smile. You could tell she had probably said that a thousand times today and would have to say it again a thousand times again.

"Uhh hey the plane's about to take off. I gotta go, bye Lisa, I love you."

"Love you too Tricky!"

I hung up and slipped my phone into my jacket pocket, Tricky? That's new. The pilot came over the speaker and they played the cheesy safety video that looked like it was filmed in the 80s. I just ignored them and listen to Joe Jackson sing to me about all the pretty girls (Pretty Girls, also a good song).

* * *

"Hey, we're gonna go ask that lady at the desk. Be right back Trick!" Pete called from down the hallway.

I continued to circle around the hall for what seemed like a billion times. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and scanned all the little white boards looking for Courtney's name. I turned a corner and saw an ancient looking janitor mopping the floor. Maybe he knows where her room is. I called out to him but he didn't respond. So I walked a little closer and tapped on his shoulder. He sort of jumped and turned his head, that's when I noticed he was wearing headphones. He tugged them down and I could he the muffed sound of what ever he was listening to.

"Hey, uhh, do you know where room 307 is? I've been walking all around and I haven't been able to-"

He cleared his throat, cutting me off, and pointed behind me. I turned and saw a single door, all alone. What? I could have sworn that wasn't there before? I turned around to say thank you but he had already made it down to the end of the hallway. I shrugged and made my way to Courtney's door. God, what am I gonna do when she opens the door? What am I gonna say? 'Hey we stalked you all the way from Chicago even though you told us not to.' I was standing in front of her door, come on Patrick! Just knock, it's not like you're a stranger! You're her best friend for God's sake!

I took a deep breath and raised my fist to knock, but I froze. I let out my breath and sighed. Why is this so hard for me? I shook it off, enough stalling. Actually, maybe I should wait for the guys- no! God just knock! My internal fit was interrupted when I heard laughing from the inside. It was Courtney.

"Stop it!" she screamed, giggling again.

For some reason hearing her laugh made me feel all fuzzy inside, and safe. It calmed me down enough to bring my hand up all the way and finally knock. I heard someone rustling out of bed and walking towards the door. The chain lock on the inside was undone and the doorknob turned, but when the door opened I was face to face with Gerard!

"Wha-wha-"

He gave me an evil smirk, "Hey there buddy, what brings you here?" He was leaning there shirtless with his arm up against the open door, "What? Cat's gottcha tongue?" I peaked past him into the dorm, I couldn't see much. The only light was from the dim paper lights strung along the ceiling. I couldn't see her in there. He must has seen me searching the room for her because he called out to her. "Hey babe! You gotta visitor!" He looked back at me with that evil smile.

Then I saw Courtney wrapped up with only a bed sheet come out from another room. Her hair was messy and the cream colored sheet dragged behind her. She had an empty smile on her face and mascara was smeared all around her eyes. "Oh hey Trick, what's up?"

I was taken back in horror, "Wha-what! Where you..." I couldn't even say it.

"Was I what?" she asked confused. Gerard just watched from her side. He slipped his arm around the back of her waist and pulled her closer. "Come on Trick, come on."

"What?" I said quietly.

"Come on."

"Wha-"

* * *

"Come on Patrick! Wake up!" Pete said shaking me awake.

I shot forward and looked around. I was on the plane still, it was empty. I was breathing heavily, thank God it was just a dream.

"Woah, you okay man? You look like you just saw ghost, what where you dreaming about?" Joe asked looking concerned.

"That's just it, a ghost," I said letting out a sigh.

* * *

Hey guys! So did I get you? Did I make you gasp and gnaw at your finger nails? Probably not, but that was a fun twist wasn't it? Yeah, pretty proud. So leave a comment, love to read those! Subscribe if you wanna find out what really happens when Patrick shows up on Courtney's welcome mat. And to all te guests that have been leaving me wonderful comments about how much you love the story, thank you! Anywhore.. Thnks Fr Rdng!


	15. Chapter 15

Ch. 15

Patrick *POV*

"Okay so I think we take a left here and-" Pete looked up from the massive map he was holding in front of him and stomped his foot on the ground, "God dammit! How did we get lost this time! I followed the green line..." he started mumbling and buried his head back into the map.

Andy sighed, "Well are you sure, cause this doesn't look like the right place," he said looking back at the dumpster.

We had been trying to find Courtney's dorm for almost 2 hours now. Pete refused to let anyone call her to find out where she lived so we could keep it a surprise. So we asked a couple students, but each time they would say something different. We didn't think that the campus would be this big, it practically took up an entire area code! I walked over to a brick wall and leaned up against it. Oh forget this, I'm just gonna call her. I took out my phone from my back pocket and found her contact, I brought it up to my ear when I saw a janitor come out from behind a corner.

"H-hello? Patrick?"

I quickly clicked end call and shoved my phone back in my pocket. This all seemed a little too familiar. He looks exactly like the janitor from that dream I had on the plane, the one who helped me find Courtney's dor-

"Yoo hoo. Earth to Patrick," I was pulled from my thoughts when Joe waved his hand in front of my face, "we're gonna go ask someone in the office where the dorms are. We'll be right back."

My eye's shot between the guys and the janitor, "Wa-wait! You can't-"

"Don't worry buddy, we'll be quick," Andy said before they walked across the courtyard.

This was getting too freaky, I don't like it. I looked back at the janitor who was coming towards me. Oh God, what do I do? Does he recognize me? Did he have a dream about me too?

"Hey kid are you lost?" he said with a scratchy voice.

"Ye-yes! How did you know?"

"Cause you're standing right in front of the dumpster and I need to throw this shit away," he said holding up a dark trash bag.

"Uh, oh. W-well could you tell me where dorm B is?" I asked nervously.

"What? You gonna go creep on the girls now? Aren'tcha. I shoulda guessed you were the pervy type. With your old jean jacket and big glasses. Yeah, there, just around that corner. You just missed them," he said laughing, "You ain't too smart are ya?"

I shrugged and adjusted my glasses, did I really look like a perv? "Thanks, I think..."

"Yeah no problem," he said as he tossed the bag into the dumpster. Then he pulled out a walkman from his pocket and streched the headphones over his head. "What?" he snapped. I was staring.

"Uhh-duhh, n-nothing. I'm gonna go..." I sped towards the dorms and didn't look back. No way.

He was right. I turned the corner and was met by a big red brick building. How did we walk right past this? I jogged up the stairs and through the glass doors. I nervously walked through the halls with my hands stuffed in my pockets, searching for Courtney's door. It wasn't long before I was stood motionless infront of a blue door with Courtney's signature sprawled across a small whiteboard. Maybe I should wait for the guys? Where did they go anyways? I turned on my heel and started to walk back but I stopped myself. No, you need to see her alone. At least for a while.

I marched back to her door and was about to knock when it swung open. I was face to face with a girl I had never seen before. At least it wasn't- nevermind. She had short black hair and heavy black make up around her eyes. On her lips was a intense shade of red that popped.

She snarled at me, "Who the fuck are you?"

"Uhh Patrick. Who ar- I mean. Doesn't Courtney live here..." I said awkwardly. She was staring at me like she was about to bit my head off.

"I don't know what you're doing here, but your sorry ass better turn the fuck around because she doesn't wanna see you right now," she said in a serious tone and shut the door.

But before she was able to close it I put my foot forawrd, blocking the path for the door. "What? What did I do? Was it because I didn't tell her we were coming?" I got really worried. I don't think I did anything that would hurt her this bad.

She scoffed, "Wow, you're such a scumbag! Text her some bullshit about how you have 'matured and grown apart' and come here acting like nothing ever happened! Now get your foot outta my door!"

"What are you talking about! I-I never texted her that?!" I said throwing my arms in the air.

Her face twisted in confusion, "Wait, aren't you Gerard?" she asked in a spfter voice.

My eyes instantly widened, no way. "I need to speak to Courtney, now," I demanded. I tried to push past her but she stood still.

"No way I'm letting some dude who smells like garbage into my dorm!" she started to lean on the door trying to shut it.

"Trust me! She needs to talk to me! Just let me in!" I said pushing back on the door.

"Never!"

"Lemme just talk to her-"

"P-Patrick?..."

Both of us stopped pushing on the door when we heard the broken voice from inside. It was Courtney, she was in pajama short and a tank top. Her hair was up in a messy bun and her mascara was running like rivulets down her face. A white sheet was twisted around her, partially dragging behind her. She had a fist full of the sheet in her hand held up to her face; it was stained with tears.

"Courtney..." I ran passed the girl at the door, which know that I think of it is her room mate, and brought Courtney into my arms. "It's gonna be alright."

She giggled, "You smell horrible," she said with a sniffle.

"I know. It's a long story. What happened? Do you need to talk about it," I whispered into her ear.

"Umm, maybe later," she said with another sniffle, "What are you doing here?" She said breaking the hug.

"We are recording the final cut of the album in LA! So we decided to come and see you," I said goving her shoulders a comforting squeeze.

"That's great!" she looked passed me, "Where are the rest of the guys?"

I blew out a long breath, "That's an even longer story."

We both laughed and the other girl cleared her throat. "Hi, hello there. Umm hate to break up this moment, really it's beautiful, but who is this guy?"

Courtney stood up a little taller and wipped a tear from her eye, "This is Patrick, he's an old friend of mine," she said giving me the best smile she could.

I looked back at Courtney, "Hey, you wanna go somewhere and catch up?"

She gave me a half grin, "Yeah, I'd like that. Lemme just go change."

* * *

Hey guys! So I hope you liked the chapter. Things are gonna get a lil cuter in the future... and maybe a little dramatic. But yeah I dropped the Gerard bomb on all of you! Like outta nowhere! How you like that one? Tell me how you liked it, I always love reading comments. Also I know I'm terrible person for not upload sooner. I'm Sooooo Sorrry! Anywhore... Thnks Fr Rdng!


End file.
